Harry Potter and the Child of the Light
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: CANCELLED What do you get when you mix a seductive Ginny, a superpowered Harry, teachers from other dimensions, demons, and more? Harry Potter and the Child of the Light! R
1. New Powers

*DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Harry stood in pure blackness, his mind racing.  
  
"WHERE AM I?" he cried. "HELLO!?"  
  
Do not be frightened young one. None shall hurt you here. a voice whispered in a soothing, motherly tone. It seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere and it echoed through his mind and body.  
  
Another voice that was firmer and authoritive spoke up, sounding like the flash of lightning and the crack of thunder, Is he worthy of the power of the light?  
  
A third voice entered the picture, this one sounding like a river gently running over the rocks and the rain pouring down ever so gently, Is he worthy of the power of the ocean?  
  
The first voice spoke up again, Is he worthy of the power of the wind?  
  
A fourth voice joined the other three, one that sounded like the crumbling of earth and the sound of sand beneath bare feet. Is he worth of the power of earth?  
  
A fifth voice spoke up, one that sounded like the crackles and pops of a fire, and the firm roars of a powerful blaze. Is he worthy of the power of fire?  
  
The second voice, the most powerful sounding, cut in. He shows the signs. He is courageous. He is kind. He is loving. He is innocent. He is willing. So let it be. He shall be the heir.  
  
All five of the voices spoke up at once, chanting. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Light. Give to thee who is with sight. Give to the one who has lost all. Give to the one who cannot fall. Give to the one that is so brave. Give it so that the world he may save. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind Light. Give to thee who is with sight.  
  
Harry collapsed to the ground as pain crippled him, pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse a billion times over. He wished with all his might that he would black out but part of him held him back, a instinctual part that told him that if he blacked out he would surely die so he held firm, letting the pain flow through his body.  
  
*END DREAM SEQUENCE*  
  
Harry bolted upright in bed screaming at the top of his lungs. His body was still burning with the after effects of the pain and he kept on screaming. Finally as he ran out of air, he collapsed back onto his bed, whimpering, and totally oblivious to the five markings on the back of his hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was two days later, July 31st and Harry had completely forgotten about the dream as well as the markings that had mysteriously disappeared. He was eagerly awaiting gifts from his friends and the hope that he might get to go to the Weasley's before the end of the summer was up. It was just at this moment when 8 owls flew through the window dropping off their gifts and packages before most of them flew away. The remaining ones were Pidwidgeon, Errol, Hedwig, and a large barn owl that was holding a Hogwarts letter.  
  
Harry went over to Pidwidgeon first and untied the package and letter from the jittery owl only after catching the blasted bird.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! Guess what, Dumbledore said you could come over for the last two weeks before school! Isn't that cool?  
  
I hope you like your gift, Bill said that he found it in an old castle that supposedly belonged to Merlin. He tried to give it the Goblins but as soon as they saw it they screamed and told him to never bring it there again.  
  
He says that it obviously must be powerful but he did all the curse checks and nothing is dangerous on it but he couldn't find any use for it and gave it to me. I don't like it very much, I mean, it's a necklace and I thought you might like it.  
  
Sincerely, Ron  
  
Harry smiled and ripped open the package, and feeling through the paper that it was wrapped in until he felt something metal press against his hand. He pulled it out and examined it. It was a simple silver chain with a golden circle attached to the end. The circle had five symbols etched in a circle around one lightning bolt in the middle, which was encased by a star.  
  
'Cool.' Harry thought, putting the pendant around his neck.  
  
As it touched his skin he felt a shock rush from it but when he touched it again, nothing happened.  
  
'Must be my imagination.' Harry thought, moving on to the rest of Ron's gift, which was a box of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
Harry smiled and after writing a quick thank you, moved on to Hermione's gift. It was rather heavy and he could already guess what it was. He ripped open the package to find three books, Hogwarts: A History; The Biggest Book of Curses, Hexes, Charms, Jinxes, and Spells Ever; and Sword Fighting: A Practical Guide. Harry smiled and turned to the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I heard you'll be going to Ron's and I convinced my parents to let me go to so I'll see you there since they wouldn't let me visit Krum in Bulgaria. I hope you're having a wonderful birthday and I really hope you liked my presents.  
  
I figured they could help you now that You-Know-Who is back. I also am tired of having you guys ask me about HAH so I'm giving it to you so you can read it! Harrumph!  
  
Well anyway Harry, I'll see you soon, and if your relatives give you too much trouble, threaten them with Snuffles!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry smiled and after setting the stuff aside and writing a thank you note, he moved on to the gifts from Sirius. There were two packages actually and all of them were rather large. Harry unwrapped the first one, which was the largest and turned out to be seven books that were:  
  
So You Want to Be An Animagus? A Comprehensive Guide to Transformation - By Zaphod Beeblebrox  
  
How to Make a Magical Map - By Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail  
  
Apparating: The 3 Easy Steps - By Ford Prefect  
  
10001 Annoying Pranks - By Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs  
  
The Big Book of Magic: A Guide to Shape-Shifting, Wand-less Magic, Mind Reading, and Much, Much More. - By Albus Dumbledore  
  
Magical Folk and Their Cultures - By Aramos Palas  
  
Dark Lords and Ladies: The Worst Wizards and Witches of all Time - By Serefina Quilks  
  
Martial Arts: Self-Teach Yourself all the Forms - By Arthur Philip Dent  
  
Harry grinned thinking about how many of those pranks in the book Snuffles himself had pulled. He stacked the books and pushed them to the side, opening the second package from Sirius. It was another large box and Harry began to pull the items out. The first item was a glowing stone about the size of his head, the second was a katana that was rather crude looking but when Harry hit it against his desk he was surprised to find it cut through it like butter. The third item was a large bowl full of clear liquid that had the word 'Pensieve' engraved on the side. To keep the liquid from getting out it was wrapped in some Muggle plastic-wrap and Harry moved it to the side, careful not to slosh any of it. The fourth item was what looked like a tiny trunk and Harry put it aside curiously, wondering why Sirius sent it to him.  
  
Harry threw the empty box into a pile of rapidly collecting garbage and moved onto the letter Sirius had sent him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! I hope your doing fine. If the Muggles are treating you badly just tell me and I'll come over and set them straight.  
  
I hope you liked the books but I want you to be very careful while trying some of the stuff written in those books. The Dark Lords and Ladies author is supposedly going to be your new DADA teacher but I'm not positive, I'm only going on what I saw when I glanced at some of Dumbledore's papers while I was in his office.  
  
As for the second package you are probably wondering what some of the items are. Dumbledore told me what happened in the third task and it isn't your fault, even if you think so. I gave you this Pensieve so you could get rid of some of those memories if they're haunting you.  
  
The large stone is an Aniball and goes along with the Animagus book. If you press your hand to it and clear your mind you will be shown what animals you can become. Most people can only do one and magical animals are harder to do but I have a feeling you'll surprise us.  
  
The katana should go well with what Hermione told me she was sending you but I want you to be careful with it, okay?  
  
And the final item, that little trunk is actually a gigantic trunk. If you point your wand at it and say, 'Prongs Loves Lily' it'll become its true size, which is actually quite large. Just say the phrase again to shrink it. Any items inside will be okay. It has seven compartments, all of which are magically expanded even more while the seventh one is the size of a large room. It used to belong to your father so be careful with it.  
  
Don't try and reply because it's too dangerous right now.  
  
Sincerely, Snuffles  
  
Harry set the things aside with a big grin and moved onto his other presents. Hagrid sent him a couple daggers and a crossbow and said he'd show him how to use them once school started. Mrs. Weasley sent Harry a birthday cake and some other goodies. Ginny had sent him a rather suggestive card and gift and Harry wondered exactly how she had gotten it past Mrs. Weasley. The gift was some black lace panties and bra and Harry blushed fiercely trying to the image of Ginny dancing in front of him wearing only that out of his head.  
  
'She's Ron's sister, quit thinking about her like that!' Harry scolded himself.  
  
Harry set them aside and opened the twins' gift that was a complete list of all WWW items and a letter telling him that he now held 1/4th of the company. The twins had actually made quite a bit by selling some items to Zonko's and the Diagon Alley joke shop.  
  
Harry grinned and after writing a thank you letter to the Weasley's and a rather bold letter to Ginny, Harry opened the Hogwarts letter.  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as one of the Gryffindor House Prefects along with Ms. H. Granger. Divination has been dropped temporarily in light of recent events and will be replaced with a Practical Fighting and Magic Class.  
  
You will need the following items for your Fifth Year:  
  
Advanced Transfiguration: Changing Shape - By Minerva McGonagall The Art of Potions Grade 5 - Severus Snape Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 - Miranda Goshawk Star Gazing: Advanced Astronomy - Alleron Binnet A Wizard's Duel: Strategies and Techniques - Daemon Proelatior Advanced Charms - Lillian Blaire  
  
25 Rolls of Parchment 25 Ink Bottles 1 Set of Battle Robes 1 Set of Dress Robes 1 Set of Muggle Clothing  
  
Harry looked at the list once over and then folded it up, putting it in his pocket along with the Prefect Badge, and setting the rest of the stuff in his trunk. Harry looked around, grabbed some books and went into the seventh compartment of his trunk to read.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was two weeks later and Harry was sitting in the Weasley's living room having everyone stare at him like he had grown another head. They had good reason though for the scrawny and short boy that they had left at the end of the year was gone, replaced with a fit and six foot tall young man.  
  
Harry smiled at the Weasleys, laughing inwardly at their reactions.  
  
"What, is there something in my teeth?" he asked, breaking the silence that had reigned since he had emerged from the fireplace.  
  
"Holy shit, have you grown!" Ron gasped.  
  
"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Even if he was a little crude, he's right Harry. My have you grown!"  
  
"I know, it was a surprise to me too." Harry lied. "One morning I got up and was at least half a foot taller. The reason I'm fit is because I was doing a ton of chores for the Dursleys."  
  
They seemed to accept this and besides even more blushing and stuttering from Ginny, life went back to normal, or as normal as it could be at the Burrow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron yawned and stretched, getting out of his bed with the speed of a sloth. As he became more awake, he looked over at Harry's bed only to find him missing.  
  
'That's odd.' Ron thought to himself. 'Usually I'm up first in the morning.'  
  
Ron went down the stairs after getting dressed and after looking around the house, did not find Harry. He went over to Hermione who was finishing up her breakfast and told her about it. Hermione asked Ginny who was always up earliest and she told them that she had seen Harry going outside. The two went outside and hearing sounds coming from the backyard. Ron peered around the corner and gasped at the sight causing Hermione to push him out of the way so she could get a look.  
  
Harry had a crude looking katana in his hand that seemed to glow with energy and he danced around, slashing at a metal practice doll that was attacking him. The fight continued for a while before Harry said something and the doll went limp. Harry said something again and the metal doll folded in on itself, compacting itself into a tiny cube which he put in his pocket.  
  
Next they witnessed something even more extraordinary. Harry pulled out his broom out of the trunk Sirius had given him and when he was ten feet in the air, he stood up on it and took the cube out again. He then threw the cube and said something different than the first time. The metal cube expanded once again into the metal doll, except this time, the doll was standing up on a metal broom which seemed to have the same magical properties as Harry's own broom. He and the doll both set out performing various tricks, which were measured in difficulty by the doll. In the end the doll won but not without good competition from Harry.  
  
As Harry was putting his broom into his truck he called out, "Are you guys going to come out and talk to me or just sit there watching me forever?"  
  
Ron stumbled out at this, quickly followed by Hermione, both trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"If you're going to spy on me, you have to do a lot better than that, I heard you the moment you looked around the corner."  
  
"Harry," Hermione began ignoring his comment, "How did you learn to fight like that? Not even my book could teach you to fight like that."  
  
Harry grinned. "I learned most of it and just threw in some other stuff I learned from a Dance School that the Dursleys made me go to when I was younger."  
  
"Well Harry," Ron said. "The reason I was looking for you was because you weren't in your bed, and also that we're going to Diagon Alley in an hour."  
  
Harry looked down at his watch and cursed. He had completely forgotten it was broken. With a growl he shrunk his trunk and ran inside for a quick shower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An hour later Harry landed hard on his ass in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Bloody Floo Powder." Harry muttered, standing up and dusting himself off before the others came through.  
  
After a short wait they were off to Gringotts, stopping at the Weasley's vault first. As she entered, Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise. Instead the usually small clump of galleons and knuts, there was no a rather tall pile about half the size of Harry's vault. Harry turned his gaze to Fred and George, who looked away whistling innocently. Harry grinned as they stopped at his vault, picking up a larger than usual amount of money. As he was exiting, something caught his eye under a large pile of gold. Reaching into the pile he picked it up and exited the vault deciding to look at the item later.  
  
The group stopped a Flourish and Blotts first, in which Harry bought the required books along with some extras. The owner of the shop looked at the titles in interest.  
  
The History of Merlin: Hero or Zero? - By Tricia MacMillan  
  
Godric Gryffindor: Illustro Proelatior - By Wowbagger Infolonge  
  
Elementals: Control the Power - By Arthur Philip Deodat  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at Harry but said nothing and after paying the rather large amount for the books, the group continued to Madam Malkin's. Once they were done with their shopping they were all heading to Florean's for a sundae before they went back to the Burrow.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later." Harry stated. "I have some other stuff I need to do."  
  
The others although somewhat reluctant, agreed and went off towards Florean's. After making sure they were gone, Harry slipped off into Knockturn Alley. Making sure he remembered where everything was, Harry entered the potions shop, selecting the items that were near impossible to get anywhere else. Mostly because some of them were illegal, secondly just because no one wanted to get near enough to a live dragon to get some saliva. And it had to be while the dragon was alive because after it died, the saliva lost its magical properties. He picked out a couple more ingredients and then after paying for them, he headed for Borgin and Burke's.  
  
As he entered, Mr. Borgin, the day-time owner gasped, looking at the scar.  
  
"Hello Mr. Borgin. I presume you have what I requested?" he inquired.  
  
"When Potter? You've never requested anything." Borgin growled, annoyed that this little whelp was in his shop spouting off things that didn't exist.  
  
Harry grinned and showed the back of his hand to Mr. Borgin. The symbols had once again appeared and Mr. Borgin obviously recognized them because he cried out in fear and stepped back.  
  
"But.but that was twenty years ago!" Mr. Borgin cried in disbelief.  
  
"Yes it was. Now, do you have the package? I hope after twenty years that you were able to get it."  
  
"Yes I do sir! Just a second Mr. Potter."  
  
Mr. Borgin scurried into the back of the shop and came back a moment later carrying 3 small parcels. Harry grabbed them and threw some money to the man before walking out to join the rest of the group at Florean's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was approximately two weeks later and the group was at Platform 9 and ¾. Harry surveyed the scene and was not surprised at all to see more than one wizarding parent with their wand out, eyeing every shadow. It seemed that most people believed Dumbledore over the blubbering idiot Fudge. After a bone-crushing farewell hug from Mrs. Weasley, and a wave goodbye, the six students boarded the train.  
  
"Oh damn." Harry muttered as they got to their usual compartment. "I have to go to the Prefect's compartment."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and the two hauled their trunks up to the front of the train where the Prefect's compartment. As they entered the both took notice of the difference between it and the rest of the compartments. It was magically enlarged and there was even a mini-fridge and small bathroom. Around the room there were tons of plush and comfortable looking chairs and couches and after choosing one, Harry plopped down onto it with a sigh.  
  
Harry was just about to close his eyes and sleep for the journey there when there was a slamming noise and Draco Malfoy entered the compartment, trying to look as important as possible.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it Draco, to not have to work for anything. No, why should you when daddy pays for everything and buys you through it?" Harry sneered.  
  
Draco scowled and snapped his fingers at Crabbe and Goyle who had followed him into the compartment. They both advanced at Harry but before either of them could even blink, Harry was out of their seat and landing a perfect side kick into Goyle's face, sending him flying back into Draco. Crabbe, seeing his friend down charged at Harry who merely sidestepped. Harry then grabbed the arm of the passing Crabbe and lifted him up in such a way that it seemed to defy the laws of physics, before throwing him into the tangled mass of limbs and shouts that was Draco and Goyle.  
  
Harry was already in his seat again, closing his eyes when Goyle landed. The rest of the prefects and the head boy and head girl stared in amazement but said nothing, glad to see that Malfoy's goons got what was coming to him.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry with a scowl. "Harry, you're a prefect now, you shouldn't be doing stuff like that."  
  
Harry just smiled innocently, "I didn't do anything. Alicia, did you see anything?"  
  
Alicia, the new head girl blushed and shook her head.  
  
"What about you Blaise?" Harry asked the other Slytherin prefect.  
  
Blaise shook her head, trying to put on a confused expression but failing.  
  
"See Hermione? I didn't do anything?"  
  
Hermione scowled and turned away from Harry, beginning to read her book again for the rest of the ride there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(For lack of poetic talent, I am not writing a song. Just assume that the new students have already been sorted, kay?)  
  
Dumbledore stood at the head of the staff table, looking over the students.  
  
"Welcome, one and all, to a new year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements before the feast." Dumbledore announced. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone without special permission from myself. In light of recent events, for fourth years and up, Divination has been cancelled along with Ancient Runes and has been replaced with a mandatory Practical Dueling and Magic class. You will not only compete in a dueling competition, but you will learn healing and muggle fighting techniques.  
  
"Now I'd like to announce some new teachers. The new DADA teacher is Serefina Quilks, she is widely renowned for her book about all the Dark Lords and Ladies since the beginning of time. Now, the new teacher for the Dueling Class is Daemon Proelatior, one of the best duelers of our time."  
  
The two teachers stood up, one of them was a curvy woman with raven hair down to the small of her back. She held a staff that had a glowing red orb on top of it. She wore a short green skirt and a short long sleeved shirt, leaving her entire belly exposed. All the males in third year and above started clapping and wolf-whistling as she was announced.  
  
The second teacher was a large burly man with gigantic muscles. He was clothed in a muggle clothing except he had a battle cloak on the outside of them and he wore metal boots and leg protectors. He was completely bald except for a black ponytail that seemed to wave behind him. A gigantic sword was sheathed on his back and he looked like a formidable fighter. The students clapped, although it was a bit less enthusiastic.  
  
"And now." Dumbledore continued. "As my great-grandfather used to say, LET'S EAT!"  
  
Food magically filled the plates and everyone began to chow down, the chatter reaching almost unbearable levels.  
  
After the feast, Harry sidetracked and went to the gargoyle that blocked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Um, Blood Pops. Fizzing Whizzbees. Every Flavor Beans. Cockroach Clusters." Harry stated, listing off the candies.  
  
"It's Mounds." Dumbledore said, stepping out from his hiding place where he had been watching Harry's amusing attempts to guess the password. "They're a muggle candy I've become quite fond of."  
  
The gargoyle jumped aside and the two walked down to his office where Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"Is there something you wanted Harry?" Dumbledore inquired with that twinkle of mirth in his eye.  
  
"Yes there is." Harry began, taking his trunk out of his pocket and enlarging it. He opened the compartment with the Aniball and took it out. "It's my possible transformations professor. There's 20."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Surely you're kidding."  
  
"I'm not Professor, watch."  
  
Harry put his hand on the Aniball and concentrated. In less than a second, twenty different life size copies of him appeared in the room. All except one crowded to the back of the room. The one left twisted and shrunk until it became a raven, which flew out the window and disappeared. The second one ran up and went through the same process, only this time, when it was done changing, there was a badger in its place. The badger ran around before disappearing. The third Harry ran up and concentrated before transforming into a majestic lion, which roared before disappearing. The fourth Harry went to the front of the room and slowly stretched and grew before it became a large Basilisk.  
  
Dumbledore gasped, the animals of the four founders. Did that mean Harry was the heir of the four? He didn't have time to dwell on this as another one came upward and magicked a pool of water into existence. It went neck deep into it and his nose stretched and fins sprouted in the place of arms. In a couple of seconds a dolphin was swimming through the water. It disappeared as another Harry entered the water transforming much more quickly into something much larger. The changes stopped and a great white shark was now gnashing its teeth before it promptly disappeared. The pool of water disappeared and the next Harry came forward, concentrating before it morphed into a Griffin. The Griffin squawked a bit before disappearing.  
  
As of now, Dumbledore was floored. Only seven of the transformations had gone on and all of them were magnificent. Magical transformations were even harder and were astoundingly rare. He watched as a eighth Harry went forward, transforming into a large Dire Wolf. It disappeared as the ninth Harry ran up, concentrating and turning into a black as night Unicorn. The Black Unicorn was a myth but Harry had proved it wrong. The tenth copy moved the Black Unicorn out of the way and concentrated, transforming into a larger than normal unicorn with a longer horn, a War Unicorn. The Unicorn whinnied and disappeared as the eleventh Harry stepped in its place. It stepped back and transformed into an Acromantula, its pincers clashing. The twelfth copy went forward as the horrible thing disappeared and kneeled down, quickly transforming into a gigantic leopard, the feared Nundu. It too disappeared as another Harry took its place, taking little time to transform into a Chimaera. Number fourteen stepped forward and after a short wait became a Manticore, its stinger slashing through the air.  
  
If Dumbledore had been floored before, he was 6 feet under now. Large creatures were even harder to do. Too bad it wasn't done yet. The next copy came forward and stood there for a minute, not doing anything. Slowly but surely it began to change and soon stood a creature Dumbledore had only read about in books. It was a Vizzerdix, before experimental breeding was banned an insane potions expert took a normal rabbit and a piranha and combined them. He was found dead later and the cage that had held the Vizzerdix was destroyed and the Vizzerdix was nowhere to be found. He didn't have time to dwell on this though as the sixteenth Harry came forward and stood there for a full five minutes before he stretched and twisted, his skin going hard. The Harry was gone and in its place was a Peruvian Vipertooth dragon. Number seventeen was next, this time Harry stood there even longer. He began to slowly enlarge, his skin turning to scales and a tail sprouting. It took a full three minutes before it finished and finally there was an Antipodean Opal-eye in the room, stomping around.  
  
It continued for a few minutes before it disappeared and the next copy came forward. This transformation was somewhat different. Nothing drastic happened but Harry began to shrink quickly, become only three feet tall. His ears became pointed and his nose grew and hooked. Leather appeared upon him and he held an advanced looking gun in his hand.  
  
"AN ELF!" Dumbledore cried in surprise, nearly falling out of his seat. "No one has EVER transformed into a sprite before."  
  
There were of course other sprites such as underground goblins, which looked much different than the Gringotts goblins. There were dwarfs, sprite pixies, and sprite centaurs. The most common sprite was an elf yet was the most reclusive and was less seen than the others.  
  
Harry just grinned and pointed at the next figure that came forward. It was much quicker than the previous ones and in seconds there was a large golden, white, and red phoenix leaving Dumbledore once again astonished. Only Godric Gryffindor and Merlin himself had ever become phoenixes. Of course his attention was once more drawn away as the final figure came forward, rather shyly in fact. It grew and grew and in its place stood a creature that hadn't been seen on the face of the earth in eighty thousand years. It had the features of a dragon , the scaly skin and such, but two horns protruded from its skull and spikes went down his back. Feathered wings sprouted from its back and long arms were slashing through the air. Flames exploded from its mouth and lightning shot from its horns. From above the wrists of the dragon, giant blasts of water blasted at the air.  
  
Harry gaped, this hadn't happened last time he'd used that Aniball.  
  
"What is that!?" Harry gasped. "That wasn't there the last time!"  
  
"It's.It's. an Elemental Royale!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "It's one of the rarest magical creatures in existence. It was thought to have died out eighty thousand years ago. It has the power of several elements and is revered by the Warriors of the Light, a group that has been around since the beginning of magic. In fact Godric Gryffindor himself was one of the Warriors of the Light."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow before putting his Aniball in his trunk and shrinking it.  
  
"Well Professor, I can perform a couple of the transformations already. I can do the Griffin, the Antipodean Opal-eye, the Vizzerdix, the Great White, the Basilisk, and the Phoenix. Took me under ten hours to do them."  
  
"TEN HOURS!?" Dumbledore yelled in excitement. "Harry, it takes most people at least a year with someone being trained. Three years if you're not trained."  
  
"I have to go Professor." Harry said cutting him off.  
  
"Goodbye Harry. I hope that you will tell me what you are hiding." he said the last part quietly in a whisper although Harry heard.  
  
"Goodbye. And I hope that you will tell ME what you are hiding." Harry replied, hiding his scowl and keeping the last part really quiet.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was two weeks since the meeting with Dumbledore and Qudditch try-outs and the announcing of the captain was going to be announced in less than fifteen minutes. Harry quickly wolfed down his food and after grabbing his Firebolt he ran out to the Quidditch pitch with no time to spare.  
  
Alicia Spinnet pointed her wand at her throat and cast the Sonorus spell. "Gryffindors! We welcome you all to a new year of Quidditch. We will be trying for all positions because many of us will be leaving next year. First of all, we must find out who the new captain is. Tallying the votes, McGonagall has given me this envelope with the name of the new captain." Alicia called out to the crowd of rowdy kids. "And, the new Quidditch captain is.Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry blushed, he hadn't expected this at all. After people were done congratulating they got the tryouts underway. They started with the keeper because they needed that position filled, not even counting reserves. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia went up into the air as the first person that was trying out flew to the goals. It happened to be, surprise, surprise, Colin Creevey. The three chasers sent Quaffle after Quaffle at him. All in all, he blocked 10 out of 20. Next was Dennis Creevey who did slightly better than his brother, blocking a total of 11. And so it continued until it was Ron's turn. He mounted his Cleansweep 7 and flew into the air, immediately setting out the Figure Eight Defense move. The chasers once again started the barrage and Ron managed to block 19 out of 20, only missing one because his broom was too slow.  
  
"I think it's unanimous." Harry stated to Fred who was standing next to him watching.  
  
In the end, the new keeper was Ron while the secondary keeper was Neville, who had blocked 15 out of 20. The reserve seeker was surprisingly Parvati who was quick and had a good eye. The reserve chasers were Ginny, Colin, and a shy second year named Natalie McDonald who did absolutely fantastic in the tryouts, even managing to get a couple by Ron. Harry smiled as he looked over the reserve team but his mood was quickly dampened when he saw at least 200 black figures on the horizon, steadily moving forward with an army of Dementors, day-walker vampires, and other creatures.  
  
"EVERYONE! GET INSIDE NOW!" he screamed, Apparating to Dumbledore's office. In the second week of the school Dumbledore said that the Order of the Phoenix had once again been reformed and was staying at Hogwarts for a base of operations. For the last week or so you could see order agents wandering around the corridors, checking out suspicious behavior. Dumbledore was the appointed leader of the Order and could summon them all in seconds. However he left Hermione sputtering that you couldn't Apparate on Hogwart's grounds.  
  
Harry appeared a second later in Dumbledore's office. "Professor. He's attacking."  
  
Dumbledore stood up at the news and snapped his fingers. Order agents from all around appeared in the room. (Not apparition, think of a teleportation charm that allows only certain people to teleport around the castle) "He's attacking." Dumbledore declared. "Defend the castle and students at all costs."  
  
The groups of agents disappeared and Harry stepped forward. "Professor. I would like to help defend the castle."  
  
"Harry, you know it is too dangerous." Dumbledore replied looking at the youth in front of him.  
  
"I know how to defend myself Professor." Harry said with a laugh. "And if you really think you can stop me, go ahead and try."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and with a wave of his hand he told Harry to go.  
  
Harry smiled and after a running start, jumped out of the window and stuck his hand out.  
  
"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" he cried, concentrating on his broom.  
  
After a few tense seconds the broom came flying out towards him and he grabbed it, shoving it underneath him and taking off in a full speed dive at the death eaters below.  
  
The crowd of black cloaked figures scattered as they saw him coming at them but one of them was smart enough to hit him behind with a curse as he was passing them by. Harry fell from his broom, the pain of the Cruciatus curse although dampened by his strength was still intense. He ignored the pain that was coursing through his body as much as possible and stood up, pointing his wand at the Death Eaters.  
  
"MALIKTO!" he cried. Instantly the group of the Death Eaters collapsed in pain as if a hundred needles were piercing their skin. It wasn't illegal in Britain because it hadn't been heard of in two thousand years.  
  
He stopped the spell and as the Death Eaters tried to reorient themselves he cast two spells that would at least put this small group out of commission.  
  
"MANIFO! MONTINO!"  
  
The Death Eaters were paralyzed and silenced, unable to cast spells because the air around them had stopped transmitting sound. However this was a small win as more creatures and Death Eaters flooded over the hill.  
  
"SNAPE!" Harry cried to his once foe who was being attacked viciously.  
  
Harry dispatched the would-be attackers with a series of blows before landing in front of Snape.  
  
"Snape! Get McGonagall and get to the Ministry. We need the Aurors!"  
  
Snape nodded wordlessly, although mentally cursing himself for not thinking of it earlier. He ran over to Minerva who was outnumbered. After the two dispatched the group attacking them, then after making a Portkey, they disappeared.  
  
Harry turned around after they disappeared only to be met with a punch in the face. He fell backwards, his wand falling to the ground. As he reached for it, a boot stepped on it, crushing it.  
  
"Hello Potter." The assailant sneered.  
  
"Go fuck yourself Lucius!" Harry replied, recognizing the man's voice.  
  
"I'd rather not, Narcissa is much more fun." Lucius laughed. He pointed his wand at Harry. "AVADA."  
  
Lucius was cut off as there was a roar of fury. Harry turned his head to see Daemon leap twenty feet into the air and over the entire crowd of Death Eaters, landing atop Lucius and slicing his head off.  
  
"Thank you Daemon." Harry stated, "Where were you and Sere?"  
  
"Couple of the blood lords of the vampires were holding us back sorry. Well now my debt is repaid. You saved my life five years ago, I saved yours." Daemon laughed. "And I noticed your wand is broken. Take the phoenix feather from inside it and place it inside your sword's open latch there. You should now be able to cast spells using your sword there."  
  
Harry nodded and did as he was told. Even if he was over 200 years old by normal standards he still had a lot to learn. That was the funny thing about time travel. You could travel for ten years in the past and age, but when you came back to your own time, you were technically the same age and looked as if you had never left.  
  
He picked up his sword and he followed after Daemon who was already hacking and slashing away with his sword. Harry closed his eyes and lost focus of the real world, just dancing along with the earth and wind, slicing those who dared get in his way and killing those who attacked him. He was broken out of his fighting form but a loud whistling. He turned his head to see Serefina hovering above everyone with her staff twirling at amazing speeds. As it spun, a large orb was forming in front of it. When it was the size of a beach ball, she released it at a Basilisk. The Basilisk was frozen solid before it shattered into infinitesimal pieces.  
  
It was after the Basilisk exploded that Harry saw HIM. Voldemort, the bane of his existence, the one who had tormented him for the 200 longs years of his life. Running with a speed he never had before Harry leapt through the air, his sword held out and a primal cry erupting from his throat. Voldemort had unfortunately seen him coming and had raised his own sword in defense. The swords met with a loud clang and Harry jumped back before charging forward again, swinging with all his might. Voldemort was doing all he could to defend himself from the blows. Harry jumped back and pointed his sword at Voldemort.  
  
"Rakashinav!" Harry cried.  
  
Voldemort held his wand up and countered the curse, flinging it back at Harry who dodged out of the way.  
  
"Not today Potter. Another time maybe." Voldemort hissed in his snake like voice.  
  
With that, Voldemort and all the creatures around Hogwarts disappeared with the flash of Portkey transportation.  
  
Harry disappeared with a pop, reappearing in Dumbledore's office with his broom once again in hand. He put it in his trunk which he now carried everywhere with him.  
  
In seconds Dumbledore had hurried into his office before sitting down at his desk, looking slightly worse for the wear.  
  
"Well fought Harry. I'm surprised." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Oh really. I know you shouldn't be. Of course since you hid my lineage forever from me. Oh that's right, and put a power-binding spell on me to keep me from blowing up the Dursleys with accidental magic, not that they wouldn't deserve it for treating me like they did. But Professor, I doubt you know ALL of my lineage." Harry sneered. "My father was a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw while my mother had been from a rich pureblood family that had thought she was a squib and was sent away to an orphanage where the Evans adopted her. In fact, that pureblood family was descended from Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. Hmm, I think that my mother was also a descendant of one of the great Dé Dannan, the ancient race of the fairies. Lets see, the name was.ah yes, Larone Mal Elentine, one of the greatest kings of the elves and crowned at Liá Fial, the rock at the center of the universe. I think that Queen Maeve tied in there somewhere too. Anyhow, my father also had some interesting ancestors that had had gotten from a separate line that later joined his. Lets see, Merlin and the great king Taran of Caer Dallben. Do you know the story of Taran? Was only an assistant pig-keeper but you wouldn't believe what someone who is nothing can do. Became the king of all of Prydain, now known as Wales. I believe that during that time magic had been eradicated accidentally by the slaying of Arawn the Death Lord, one of Tommy boy's ancestors."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Harry.I."  
  
"No." Harry hissed. "Save it. The only reason I still come to you for advice is because my ancestors and I both know that you hold much power in the wizarding world and are one of the only chances against stopping Voldemort from reaching immortality."  
  
With that, Harry stomped out of the Headmaster's office, slamming the door behind him. He continued on to Gryffindor tower where Ron and Hermione were both anxiously waiting for him.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried. "Where were you? After you told us to get inside the teachers sealed the castle off."  
  
"I was out helping them." Harry replied as if it were obvious. "There's a lot about me you guys don't know and won't know while there are other people around. Okay? Meet me at Fluffy's at midnight. You and Hermione can use the Marauder's map and my invisibility cloak, I don't need it."  
  
The two nodded and the three went off to bed. As the hours passed Harry found himself looking through the walls at his sleeping friends, another one of the talents given to him by his ancestors. He could see through anything and besides an occasional (read as every chance he could get) look at Ginny, he never invaded people's privacy or looked where he shouldn't. His eyes had X-ray, zoom, and could see through invisibility cloaks and polyjuice potions and other disguises. If he wanted to he could also activate an aura system. The aura system is sorta complicated and goes like this.  
  
Black - Enemy Wizard Gray - Undecided Wizard White - Good Wizard Black+Blue - Water Elemental Enemy Wizard Black+Red - Fire Elemental Enemy Wizard Black+Green - Earth Elemental Enemy Wizard Black+Beige - Wind Elemental Enemy Wizard Grey+Blue - Water Elemental Undecided Wizard Grey+Red - Fire Elemental Undecided Wizard Grey+Green - Earth Elemental Undecided Wizard Grey+Beige - Wind Elemental Undecided Wizard White+Blue - Water Elemental Good Wizard White+Red - Fire Elemental Good Wizard White+Green - Earth Elemental Good Wizard White+Beige - Wind Elemental Good Wizard Purple - Undead Yellow - Muggle Red - Muggle who knows of wizards and is on the bad side. Orange - Muggle who knows of wizards and is on the good side. Red+Green+Beige+Blue - Allimental Wizard Any Aura Outlined with Pink - Mage  
  
Also, if a person was outlined with brown then they had one of the two 'forbidden elements'. Light and Dark.  
  
He turned his system on and to his surprise Ginny's body was surrounded by a really light pink and also had blue and beige surrounding her along with a bit of brown. Harry turned to Hermione after focusing it so he couldn't see through her clothing like he had.er.hadn't been doing with Ginny. Hermione was outlined faintly with green. Harry once again turned his gaze, this time to Ron who was also outlined with a color, this time red. As he saw this, he remembered something Merlin once told him.  
  
"Elementals tend to group unknowingly. If an elemental has a conflicting elemental with you and they already disapprove of you they may be slightly hostile." The wizened old man had said.  
  
Remembering this he focused on the Slytherin dormitory, Malfoy. His face was contorted in a grimace and he was tossing and turning in his bed. Even with the flailing Harry could clearly see what he needed to see. Malfoy had pink, red and green, which meant he had the power of a mage, fire, and earth. But what was most surprising was he was mainly a light gray which meant he was undecided but leaning towards the light side.  
  
Harry decided that he had to start teaching the elementals in Hogwarts, before they became a threat to themselves or others. The easiest way was to do a spell instead of checking each individual aura. After putting the silencing charm on he sat cross legged with the sword out in front of him. The sword had become his wand permanently or at least until it broke. The teacher had agreed to it but only if he transformed it into a wand during classes.  
  
As he completed the spell, five different sheets of paper materialized in front of him. The first one listed the people who had the ability of fire, the next water, and so on. Harry personally thought that wind was surprisingly short but Neville Longbottom surprised him even more. The lists go like this.  
  
Fire: Stewart Ackerley Mina Bloom Susan Bones Neville Longbottom Draco Malfoy Randy Manson Graham Pritchard Ginny Weasley Ron Weasley  
  
Water: Lillith Ashton Mariah Blark Blaine Coons Neville Longbottom Orla Quirke Fred Weasley George Weasley Ginny Weasley Kevin Whitby  
  
Earth: Malcolm Baddock Colin Creevey Allison Dentrista Hermione Granger Nancy Johnson Neville Longbottom Draco Malfoy Fred Weasley George Weasley  
  
Wind: Neville Longbottom Ginny Weasley  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh. Neville Longbottom was extraordinary. His talents were mainly in earth but he was no loser in the others. It was simply amazing. Of course when you think about it, it's rather obvious, no wonder he had so much trouble with wand magic and other things. His grandmother had found out and had put a mental block on him to stop him from using these things dangerously. It had side effects of course and it also made him less able to do wand magic. After a little doing Harry tore the mental block down and a flood of lost information cascaded into Neville's mind. Neville sat up with a gasp and Harry quickly laid down pretending to be asleep.  
  
After a few minutes Neville lay down and Harry pondered on how he was going to do this. 'This shall be fun.' Harry thought to himself with a grin. 'I'll have to put it off until next year though.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the next day and the first day of the Dueling Class. It had been put off for three weeks because Daemon had been preparing a room for it. Now they were in the room and it was magnificent. It was at least four times the size of the great hall and it's height reached over one hundred feet. Along all the walls were racks of magical items and weapons. There were axes, flails, swords, dagger, wakizashis, dai-katanas, katanas, staves, short bows, long bows, tantos, maces, sabers, war hammers, claymores, and more. There were at least 10 doorways leading into different places. The first was a swimming pool, the second a large forest, the third a desert, the fourth a mountain, the fifth a meadow, the sixth a glacier, the seventh a giant maze, the eight an archery range, the ninth a giant obstacle course, and the tenth a room about the size of a small adult.  
  
The class, which was every 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th year in the school, was lead to the center of the room where Daemon stopped and turned to the class. Casting the Sonorus spell on himself, he began speaking.  
  
"Welcome to Practical Fighting and Magic class. This class will not only increase your dueling skills but you will learn more magic than the other classes will teach you. You will learn to use every single weapon in this room but if you use them when I am not in the room, you lose 100 points from your house. Along with that you will be tested in week-long courses in different terrains in which you and your group have an objective and must complete it. You will be split up into teams later on but that is undecided. The teachers are currently discussing if you should be alone or in groups." Daemon stated. "Today's first class will be to see what skill level all of you are at. Everyone, grab a practice sword. You will fight me and I shall be the judge of your level in sword fighting."  
  
The class complied and he slowly moved down the list of students. Most everyone was quickly disarmed excluding Hermione, Justin-Finch Fletchley, Cho, Neville, and Draco. It was Harry's turn now and he tightened his grip on his practice sword and stepped forward. The last time he had fought Daemon was a hundred years ago to him although it really was only seven years ago. The problem with time travel is that it gets confusing.  
  
Daemon and Harry bowed to each other and both readied themselves, neither moving. Daemon rushed forward at Harry before he leapt up into the air and attempted to land behind Harry. He was prepared however because Daemon had used this in the last battle against him and he remembered how to counter it. Harry stood perfectly still as the shadow began to descend behind him but then took a few steps backwards and jumped upwards, his sword held above him. The sword tip met the falling teacher Daemon slid to the ground before hopping back up.  
  
"Good Potter. Very good." Daemon chuckled. "How about we kick it up a notch?"  
  
Harry nodded and the two rushed at each other becoming a blur. The sound of swords clashing resounded through the air and the class was utterly confused because they couldn't tell who was winning they were moving so fast. In truth neither had hit each other once no matter how many times each attacked. A thump brought the class out of their daze and they found Harry standing above Daemon who was on his back, with his sword at Daemon's neck. Daemon's own sword was a couple feet away.  
  
Harry stepped back and smiled before throwing the sword to the ground and helping Daemon up.  
  
"That," Daemon grinned. "Is how to royally get your ass kicked."  
  
Harry moved back into the crowd of students and didn't have to wait a second until Hermione and Ron were bombarding him with questions.  
  
"How did you do that Harry?" Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry got a dazed look and stuck his finger into the air as if he was pretending to write on something that didn't exist. "I'll never tell." Harry said in a shaky sing-song voice.  
  
Hermione laughed but Ron was utterly confused.  
  
"What's so funny?" he inquired angrily.  
  
Harry just grinned and said, "You have to watch the Muggle movie, 'Don't Say a Word' to understand it."  
  
And thus the class continued with Daemon fighting the class with each of the weapons. Next, the tests were of survival and skill.  
  
"Each of you will enter the forest and we will watch your progress. It is a course that you must get through and each person is faced with the same thing. The quickest time ever was by Albus Dumbledore at two hours, while the average is five hours. We don't expect you to beat this because this is your first try. You will do this monthly and this will be part of the rigorous ending exams. If you are in serious danger the test will stop and you fail. Everyone will go in at different times. To start out, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" Daemon yelled.  
  
The two stood ready in a sprint form. As Daemon signaled Harry and Ginny both sprinted off down their separate paths.  
  
Harry didn't run that quickly at all, deciding to pace himself, he didn't want to be worn out too quickly. As he continued on the path there was a loud roar and he stepped back as a giant Nundu leapt out of the trees. It snorted and Harry covered his mouth as the hot and disease infested breath swept past him. Taking out his sword he ran at the creature. It tensed as he ran but became confused as he leapt into the air. Landing behind it he flung his sword and it embedded itself in the skull of the creature. Harry removed the sword and continued down the path .  
  
It was another few minutes before anything else occurred. As he entered another clearing he heard the whistling of displaced air and hit the ground hard, dodging the oncoming arrow. He looked up and saw a metal practice dummy, a lot like the one he had. It was putting a bow and arrow away and pulling out a sword. Harry grinned and leapt up. The two opponents rushed and met in a series of blows before leaping into the tree tops and launching at each other, fighting in midair. Harry backflipped away from another blow and thrust his sword out, catching the thing in the shoulder. It stumbled in pain before switching sword arms and once again attacking him. It ran at him with such speed that it disappeared and Harry looked around confused. He heard a footstep behind him and turned around only to be slashed across the chest. Harry decided to stop playing around and his sword grew another foot. He stood still as the creature ran towards him and danced to the side, cutting off its head as it passed him.  
  
Harry once again continued along the path, hacking through the trees that tried to strangle him and finally reaching a lake. He quickly jumped in a canoe that was waiting for him and went across. Three fourths of the way the boat rocked and he was tossed out. In the water swam ten angry looking merpeople carrying tridents and other various weapons. Harry took out his sword and slashed at the first one, destroying the trident and cutting of its hand. He pointed his sword at the nearest one and cast a fire spell. Since they were underwater it didn't become fire but a blast of superheated bubbles hit merman and collapsed to the bottom of the lake, screaming in pain. Harry quickly dispensed the rest until he came across the last one. As he was finishing the ninth one, he felt a blunt object hit him across the back of his head and stars dotted his vision.  
  
'Fuck!' Harry thought to himself angrily, spinning around and casting a series of spells at the merman.  
  
It quickly dodged them and swung at him with the trident, hitting him in the side. Harry cried out in pain as it hit but during this lapse the merman thrust his trident out and stabbed Harry, collapsing a lung and breaking several ribs. He screamed and pointed his hand at the water, using his elemental power to summon a gigantic water beast, which grabbed the merman and quickly began to tear it apart. Harry, went to the top of the water and struggled to the shore, gasping for breath with his broken lung.  
  
He put his hand over his chest and said, "Heal."  
  
His hand glowed with a bright golden light and the wound began to slowly disappear. The semi-congealed blood loosened and was sucked back into the body. The lung knitted itself back up and his ribs re-connected. Harry gasped with the renewed strength and once again stood up running down the path at full speed, trying to catch up on the time he had lost. He once again reached a clearing and this time in front of him was a giant cliff. At the top was a flag and Harry grabbed the nearest outcropping of rock. He hoisted himself up and began to steadily climb the rock.  
  
About halfway up a giant boulder rolled passed him and as he continued more came down and he did his best to dodge them. Finally he reached the top and after pulling himself up he heard a shout and immediately rolled away. Looking up he saw five men, each carrying wands and in black cloaks. Harry pulled out his sword and was about to cast a spell when another batch of spells flew at him. He dodged them and quickly cast the stupefy spell which was blocked and reflected. He disintegrated it and decided that if they had shields that he might as well use more powerful spells.  
  
"REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" Harry cried, his sword pointed at the people.  
  
The ground all around them exploded and they were caught in a giant dust cloud, unable to see. In other words, the perfect cover. Harry dove into the cloud, knocking one man out. He leapt up and delivered a perfect kick to another one's back, successfully breaking it. The next person was a female and she leapt at him and did a couple of kicks and punches. Harry danced under and threw a devastating punch into the woman's gut. She fell over with an 'OOF!' and Harry stupefied her. The next two attacked him together as the dust cloud was clearing. Harry side-stepped and the two ran into each other but quickly got back up. Harry danced around their blows and kicked one in the temple, then performed an upper-cut and knocked the man unconscious. Before the two even met the ground Harry was off running and through the ending point.  
  
As he exited the course he was greeted by a gaping Daemon.  
  
"Harry, your time was 1:35:05! That's a complete 24 minutes and 55 seconds faster than the record!" Daemon exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly and then after asking to be excused went up to his dorm and into his trunk. He quickly got the necessary items. Upon his belt were two 9mm handguns loaded with ammunition. In a pocket of his dragon-hide battle cloak was extra ammunition. In his sleeves were two knives, in his boots were two knives, and on his belt were two more. His sword was on his belt and a battle axe was on his back. A uzi rested in one of the large pockets of his cloak and the symbols on his hand had once again appeared.  
  
"So Voldie attacks the school and thinks he's gonna get off scotch free? Hell no, it's time to pay old snake-eyes a visit." Harry said to himself with a grin.  
  
"So you're going, hmm?" Serefina said, appearing in the room. "I'm gonna come with you and don't even think of stopping me."  
  
"Listen I brought you and Daemon into this dimension to help the wizarding community prepare for the war against Voldemort. If you die here there could be serious repercussions in your dimension." Harry stated with a sigh, knowing that he'd lose this argument no matter what he did.  
  
"Harry, I ain't going to die. I can tell you that." Serefina said with a grin, giving him a peck on the cheek. "So, are we going or not?"  
  
"We're going." Harry replied with steely determination in his eyes.  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heyo! How are you all doing? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, I worked extra hard on it! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, excluding my old Digimon series but that was only because I had nothing else to do since I couldn't upload my stories at that time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, please Review and check out my Founders story! 


	2. Voldemort, Exchange Students, and Demons...

Harry stood with Serefina somewhere far outside of Hogwarts ground, in the middle of a forest. No one was around for miles and no one would be because it was so remote, not even campers ventured out this far. Everything was silent as Harry stood in concentration focusing his magical and magnetic energy. The silence was broken by a loud crack of energy as it connected with Harry.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHH!" Harry yelled as power cascaded over his body.  
  
Sparks danced along his body and Harry let out a grunt as his body stretched and grew, twisting and turning. Soon he was an inch or two taller and more muscular. Scars appeared on his chest and tattoo black stripes went up along his arms and three were on the left side of his face. His hair turned from its usual messy black to a straight crimson hair with spiked bangs. Finally, a large scar appeared down the side of his face and over his eye and then he stopped yelling.  
  
"Having fun?" Serefina inquired with a vampire-like grin. "I see you're going in your favorite form."  
  
"I will be for a bit of the time now." Harry replied. "I'm tired of that stupid teenage body and going to these stupid classes. I learned a lot more advanced stuff in 756! Bloody hell, you'd think they'd have better classes nowadays. Of course they stopped teaching that stuff after the outbreak of dark wizards and witches in 814 but nonetheless. Of course I could go in my true form also."  
  
Serefina grinned and she grabbed his hand. With a flash of lightning, they disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voldemort sat in his stone throne, twirling his wand in his hand and contemplating the next ingenious but completely inane plan to capture Harry Potter when there was a flash of light in the corner of his eye.  
  
"What the hell?" he hissed in his snake-like voice.  
  
The sound of Muggle gunfire broke him out of his stupor and he immediately raised his shields and summoned his Death Eaters. As he stepped forward bullets bounced off his shield as they ricocheted off the stone walls.  
  
"Hello Tom." a voice stated in a calm voice.  
  
He spun around and saw a red-haired man standing there with curses bouncing off of him, and a raven-haired woman fighting off attacking Death Eaters. The man was walking toward him and Voldemort found him vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Voldemort.  
  
The man just smiled and a chesterfield sofa appeared underneath him as he sat down. An end table appeared next to it and he grabbed a tea saucer that was on it, sipping lightly from the cup.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" the man admonished. "And I'm surprised you don't recognize me seeing as I've met you over forty times. You need a hint? July 18th, 1979. Remember Tom? Do you remember?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes widened in fury and he screamed, "YOU! I thought I had seen the last of you!"  
  
"Oh come on, it was 16 years ago. Haven't you forgiven me for cutting your arms and legs off yet? I mean you grew them back Tom!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
"You can call me Gene Starwind. Now I just plan to put your plans for world domination back a little, okay?"  
  
With that, Gene, grabbed a knife as quick as lightning and threw it at Voldemort who laughed as he saw it coming. The knife pierced the shield that Voldemort had erected and caught him in the shoulder. As Voldemort pulled it out Gene, rushed him and broke through his shield, delivering a series of blows to him before he was able to strengthen his shield. Voldemort fell back to the safety of his throne, which had numerous protection charms on it. He watched as Gene dispatched a large amount of Death Eaters before grabbing a large rat on the floor, his servant Peter Pettigrew. The rat squealed in terror, but Gene put him to sleep and into his pocket.  
  
"Serefina, let's go! I got what I came for!" Gene cried to his partner.  
  
The woman nodded and grabbed his hand before the two disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving Voldemort cursing and ordering his unhurt followers to find out everything they could about Gene Starwind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Minister of Magic sputtered as he looked at the two people in his office in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" he stuttered.  
  
"I'm Gene Starwind." The man said pulling a rat out of his pocket and casting a spell on the rat, which turned into a fat, balding man. "Meet Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Fudge gasped, "But he's dead, Sirius Black killed him!"  
  
"No he isn't, he framed Sirius Black. Before Black could attack with his wand, Pettigrew used his which he had been hiding behind his back. He cut off his finger and turned into a rat." Gene said. "Now Sere, do you have some Veritaserum on you?"  
  
The woman nodded and threw Gene a vial, which he poured down the throat of the man.  
  
"Enervate!" Gene stated, waking the man. "Is your name Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"Yes." The man said without hesitation. "What? You gave me Veritaserum! Dammit!"  
  
"How many people are dead because of you?"  
  
"Ninety-five. Shit!"  
  
"Who was the Secret Keeper of Lily and James Potter?  
  
"Me."  
  
"How did this come to be?"  
  
"Sirius had been the Secret Keeper but he thought it had been to obvious and told James to change it to me but only because he suspected Remus Lupin of being the traitor."  
  
"Did Sirius Black kill those thirteen people?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is Voldemort alive again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
"I used an ancient necromancy spell to resurrect him."  
  
Then, Gene got a wicked grin on his face and said, "Are you gay?"  
  
"Yes. HEY! Enough!"  
  
Gene cast the spell that stopped the Veritaserum.  
  
"See Minister?"  
  
"But, but.How did you get him if he worked for Voldemort?" Fudge inquired.  
  
"I entered his strong hold and attacked him and his Death Eaters and after a little while I got Pettigrew who was trying to escape. He's really not that strong right now, if we took care of him now it would be better, but give him a year and I expect him to be at full strength." Gene replied.  
  
Fudge sputtered again and summoned the Aurors, and after telling them the story, had them take Pettigrew away.  
  
"Now Cornelius, I want you to issue a statement in the Daily Prophet that Voldemort is alive and that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges, or else." Gene ordered.  
  
Fudge gulped at the menacing tone and nodded quickly. "Yes sir. Shall I tell our correspondent in the Muggle world to issue a statement as well?"  
  
Gene nodded and the two once again disappeared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius Black sat in a small cave, huddled over a fire and eating a can of beans thinking of how great it would be to see his godson and go back to his warm manor when a loud *POP!* broke him out of his reverie. He turned his head and saw a tall red-haired man standing there.  
  
"W-who are you and how did you get past my apparition wards?!" Sirius demanded shakily, the lack of food getting to him.  
  
The man smiled and a whirlwind of power surrounded him as he turned into a young man with messy black hair and glasses.  
  
"It's me Sirius, Harry." He said running and enveloping Sirius in a hug. "You're free! I got Pettigrew!"  
  
"Harry, but how? Where did you learn to transform like that? I've never heard of it before. And how did you get Pettigrew?" Sirius inquired confused.  
  
Harry smiled and put a finger to his lips. "All in good time Sirius, we have to get you to somewhere warm and get some food in you, grab my hand."  
  
Sirius did so and the two Disapparated with a pop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dumbledore was in his chambers looking at misbehavior reports when a knock on his chamber doors. He waved his hand and the doors opened allowing a ragged looking Sirius Black and a grinning Harry Potter to enter.  
  
"Hello Albus." Harry stated with a grin. "Sirius is free."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and nodded, already getting an apology from the Minister of Magic.  
  
"There's another thing Albus, I'd like to tell you and Sirius some stuff, the truth about what has happened, even if you think of me as a tool." Harry said quietly glancing at Sirius who was glaring at Dumbledore. "Well, it all started when I had a weird dream. I woke up with five symbols on my hand, a flame, a water droplet, a leaf, and a mountain surrounding a lightning bolt. The lightning bolt is my heritage, which you know about but Sirius does not. I am the descendant of quite a couple of people and I'll have Albus inform you of it later.  
  
"Now, after my birthday a whirling tornado of energy appeared in my room and sucked me into it, hurtling me back in time to around the time of Merlin. He taught me quite a few ancient magicks and I spent twelve years there but my body didn't age a day. I may even be mentioned in history because I think I helped him out a couple of times in wars Arthur was involved in. After the twelve years was up I was sent to a magic school in the year 756 which I spent five years at before I was once again warped off. I landed in the middle of the African war, Benashila. It was between the two largest tribes in Africa at the time and other tribes had join sides and soon it was the south half against the north. You heard about that mysterious figure that put a stop to the war and single-handedly conjured enough food and water to keep the quarreling tribes fed for years to come? That was me.  
  
"Next I was transported to this century and I met up with Voldemort more than a couple times, finally chopping his arms and legs off. I wasn't able to stop him from killing my folks though because the invisible force that makes sure that time flows smoothly held me back. After that I was once again transported except this time to a possible future, one where Voldemort had taken over. It was horrible and he was a billion times stronger than normal, I barely defeated him and I still wear the scar from that battle, he caught me across the eye in this form. Since that one I was bounced around time, fixing things that weren't supposed to happen but were because of eddies in the space-time continuum. I believe I saved you from being eaten by a giant bear Albus, and Sirius; I stopped you from being run over by a Muggle car. You see, the more important someone is in the possible timelines, the more sensitive they are to the eddies so I had to protect all my friends and even myself when I was younger.  
  
"I gained many abilities throughout my time travel, including wandless magic, the ability to transform to my true form, shape-shifting, and some mind-reading too. After all of it, I'm around 500 years old and I hope to be able to teach Daemon and Serefina's class. They won't be here for too much longer, I summoned them into this dimension but an evil has emerged in their dimension and is calling them back. I'm monitoring it and if they need help I'll help but I don't think I'll have to for a while. The evil is called Baal, the Lord of Destruction. His brothers are there too, Diablo, the Lord of Terror, and Mephisto, the Lord of Pain.  
  
"Another thing is that although the Gene Starwind form is my most common form, I have others. I was sent through a couple dimensions and ended up helping save each one. Most of the times that I changed, I became a Muggle, albeit one with lots of powers. Hell, I'm a couple of girls too. Many of the dimensions I went to are famous for being in Muggle comic books or something they call 'Japanese Anime'. I have a number of different forms and I shall show you my true form."  
  
Harry concentrated and once again energy cascaded around his teenaged body. Blue bolts of lightning ran across him and slowly his appearance changed along with his clothing. A swirling blast of energy engulfed him and as it subsided a completely different person stood there. He was taller and had black hair and had a sword on his back along with a metal pole. He was more muscular and wore a pair of Muggle jeans and a black Muggle t-shirt, which were covered by a thin, pure white robe that had gold and black on the hems and trimmings. A large scar ran across his face from the forehead, over the eye, and down to his neck. Two large guns were on either side of his hips and he wore a bandoleer across his t-shirt, which held two smaller guns and a machine gun under his swords. Along with that, the metal pole mentioned earlier extended and out of its ends came green, superheated energy.  
  
"My name is Kenzoku Raikidan in my true form. What about it Albus?"  
  
The headmaster looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. "We'll have to make up an excuse for Harry's disappearance but you can tell who you'd like." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Why can't we tell the truth?" Harry inquired. "I can stay in my teenage form and still teach classes, go to classes, and do everything else. I'm used to fame even if I hate it and I'd rather like to see the look on Voldie's face when he finds out who I really am.Wait." He added, sensing something. "Shit, I must have riled him up; he's attacking a couple magical schools at once dividing some of his forces. And if you're wondering how I sense this it is because the Founders created many schools because they figured Hogwarts wasn't close enough to everyone. He's currently attacking Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang, Britva the Russian School, Salistino the Italian School, Balmuro the Spanish School, Lobelgut the German School, and Belvina the Australian School. Hmm, seems he knew that these were built by the founders. Well, I'll be right back."  
  
With a grin Harry disappeared and a couple seconds later, seven headmasters stood confused in Dumbledore's office and over 2000 surprised students were in the Great Hall, which had been magically expanded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The last thing I remembered was fending off fifty Death Eaters, which were attacking the school." The Australian headmaster Aramand Benshid pondered aloud. "I was doing okay but then I was surrounded. I saw the killing curse come right at me before I disappeared and was here."  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "Voldemort attacked your schools and someone you know as Harry Potter Apparated to your school and brought you all to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter informs me that your schools are destroyed so you shall most likely have to stay here, now Harry is currently telling all the students and teachers what has happened and has expanded Hogwarts with thirty two new dorms so they can go to bed afterwards. I plan to announce what happened tomorrow."  
  
The headmasters pondered this for a moment before agreeing and all going off to try and help Harry with the rambunctious group of kids they all taught.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the sun rose over Hogwarts there was much talking. Students entered the Great Hall to find thirty-two new tables all with a sign over them saying what house they were. Many, many new students were sitting at these tables looking curiously at the Hogwarts tables and other tables. As the rest of the students arrived, Dumbledore stood up and looked over the large group of students.  
  
"STUDENTS!" Dumbledore yelled over the chatter of all the students who were wondering who the new people were.  
  
Everyone immediately stopped because it was rare that Dumbledore raised his voice and when he did you agreed right away.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore said in his normal voice. "I am positive you have all noticed the new students. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, attacked their schools and they will be staying here for the rest of the term while their schools are rebuilt. Classes will not be held for two days because the teachers will be holding joint conferences on what they're going to teach. Now many will wonder about how this will affect Quidditch and I tell you not to worry, everything has been planned and the first match of the season is Begaerlig versus Udholdende. The rest shall go like this.  
  
Allat vs. Sagaciter Bopoh vs. Matek Variazione vs. Gyogyito Slytherin vs. Sagace Doux vs. Kermesse Forstandig vs. Ravenclaw Maneastrum vs. Viridis Stelle vs. Hufflepuff Gros vs. Puniceus Puteulanus vs. Telum Jmex vs. Gryffindor Velero vs. Gapyck Croceus vs. Neb Ensis vs. Fekete Mucro vs. Modig Futuro vs. Veleno  
  
And the winner of those matches shall go on to fight others until it is narrowed down to two teams. If you are wondering what house belongs to what school so I shall tell you which is which; Croceus, Puniceus, Puteulanus, and Viridis are from the Australian school Belvina. Ensis, Mucro, Telum, and Maneastrum are from the Spanish school Balmuro. Matek, Gyogito, Fekete, and Allat are from the Bulagarian school Durmstrang. Sagace, Kermesse, Doux, and Gros are from the French school Beubaxtons. Variazone, Stelle, Futuro, and Veleno are from the Italian school Salistino. Bopoh, Gapyck, Neb, and Jmex are from the Russian school Britva. Begaerlig, Modig, Forstandig, and Udholdende are from the German school Lobelgut. Now I know that many of you are eager to get eating so, dig in!"  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "What do you guys want to do today?" Harry inquired.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to meet some of the students from the other schools." Hermione said. "It really sucks that Voldemort attacked their schools but it's cool that they're here."  
  
"Me too," Ron added. "I want to meet some of these people."  
  
Harry agreed and after breakfast, the three set out through Hogwarts to talk to the transfers. The first ones they came across however were walking with Draco who was looking rather smug. These particular students looked rich and mean, and Harry recognized them as the children of Death Eaters.  
  
Draco turned to them and said in French, "C'est potier de Harry Potter, son ami d'pauvre-âne et un mudblood."  
  
One nodded and replied, "L'ampèreheure, une putain slave, est qui ce qui mon père dit des mudbloods sont."  
  
Harry was the only one who understood all of it, the others only understanding Harry Potter and mudblood. Ron stepped forward but Harry held out a hand a stopped him.  
  
"Fermé vers le haut tout le vous avant que je devienne fâché. Petit furet ennuyant." Harry said with a placid face. He had learned that you had to a good supply of placid faces when dealing with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry calmly took out his wand and pointed at the three of them. "Transformati funf furet."  
  
The five students were promptly turned into ferrets.  
  
"Ciao!" Harry said with a grin before the three ran off.  
  
As the trio continued along the hallway they ran into Gabrielle Delacour who was accompanied by Ginny, Dennis, and Colin.  
  
Ron leaned over so his mouth was next to Harry's ear and whispered, "Looks like the 'Harry Potter Fan club' is back."  
  
Harry batted him away and after a brief exchange with the four people they once again went off in search of people. The day ended with the trio having made friends with many people although the Slytherin-based houses generally stayed away from them. Harry's favorite new friends were a girl named Joanna and a boy named Timothy, both from the Australian school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was two days later and the rest of the school excluding Harry was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Daemon in the Dueling Classroom. It was three minutes later when Dumbledore walked in and cast the Sonorus spell on himself.  
  
"People," Dumbledore called out, quieting everybody down. "I'm afraid Professor Daemon will not be here anymore, he and Professor Serefina had pressing business somewhere and I would like to announce the new Dueling Class and DADA teacher. Many of you may object to this but I assure you the new teacher is even better taught than Professor Daemon and Professor Serefina. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry took his cue and separated from the rest of the group, walking up to join the headmaster as whispers and eyes followed him.  
  
Harry quickly cast the spell on himself and began to speak to the group of students, "My fellow students, I am glad to be the new teacher and I would like to say a few things in accord with this. If you disagree that I am teaching or are worried about being pushed even harder than Professor Daemon pushed you, I urge you to leave now," he paused as there was a lot of shuffling and about ½ of the people left. "Now that we have gotten those who do not wish to be here I will give you a brief description of the new course outline. Every morning at 5 a.m. you shall go running with me and you must run if you wish to pass the course. After that there is breakfast and your usual classes. This class will from now on, be at the end of all the other classes. Now, if you still chose to be in the class, you shall meet here, everyday at 7:00 p.m. You will be drilled until you cannot stand and you will face fear unimaginable to you right now. You will come across dummies that use Imperious and Cruciatus and you will have to learn to fight it off. You will face your worst fears and I seriously doubt that the Hospital Wing will ever be empty for the rest of the term." Harry took another quick pause to look over the crowd, which had been slowly diminishing after the first time. "You should not be afraid of pain and expect broken bones and bad injuries if you continue with this class. After two weeks of training there shall be a large dueling tournament in which the winner will face me and I repeat everyone, will get at least some kind of prize. Do not be surprised if sometimes you see other teachers here or students that aren't in here usually for some teachers will be doing joint teaching with me such as during the healing unit, Prof. Sprout, Prof. Flitwick and Prof. Snape shall be in here along with their seventh year classes. I urge the doubtful to leave now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Harry watched as the ground once again began to thin and soon all that was left, were twenty people all looking rather shaky. Most were from Hogwarts because the other schools had already been trained in dueling, or at least they thought they had been trained. They hadn't been through anything like this before. Harry quickly wrote down a list of them:  
  
Hermione Granger Ronald Weasley Neville Longbottom Ginny Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Cho Chang Draco Malfoy Roger Davies Alicia Spinnet Blaise Zabini Joanna Brills Timothy Orlens Arnold Paleson Lisa Kudrow James Wowbagger Andy Larson Melinda Mantako Pierre Flavsie Gerrard Dwitelles  
  
As he wrote down the last name he quickly enchanted a hat to fill with ten names and then had ten different people come up and choose one. It ended up with:  
  
Neville Longbottom vs. Draco Malfoy Joanna Brills vs. Blaise Zabini Melinda Mantako vs. Roger Davies Arnold Paleson vs. George Weasley Andy Larson vs. Fred Weasley James Wowbagger vs. Hermione granger Pierre Flavsie vs. Cho Chang Gerrard Dwitelles vs. Ginny Weasley Alicia Spinnet vs. Lisa Kudrow Ronald Weasley vs. Timothy Orlens  
  
Everyone looked at their opponents carefully, sizing them up. Draco was sneering at Neville and Neville was sneering right back. Harry stood back up again and after getting everyone settled down he grinned.  
  
"Now that everything is decided I would like you all to go to your dorms to study or rest, it is up to you." said Harry, dismissing the class.  
  
As the class left Harry heard a whistling sound and spun around catching an arrow that had been flying at him in midair. The students turned around in surprise to see a crowd of women in gray armor run out and start to attack Harry. Some turned to help but Harry quickly cast a wandless spell that protected the class but stopped them from moving. Harry vaguely recognized the monsters from the stories Daemon had told and Harry finally realized what had happened. By bringing Daemon and Serefina over here had allowed a tear to open in the multiverse and these monsters had come through. Harry truly hoped that the Prime Evils from Daemon's world didn't come over also or all hell would break loose.  
  
Harry withdrew his sword from its sheath and sliced the first one in half, dancing under their angry attacks. He sidestepped another arrow and chopped the head off of the one who shot it. Without missing a beat he sped up his attacks using the moves Daemon had taught him and quickly hacked through the enemies so fast that the class could only see a blur. As Harry slowed the class could see he was panting and nursing a wound on his chest that one of the things had left. Harry hoped to God that only these creatures had gotten through the tear but a deep booming voice that embodied hell itself cried out relieving him of any doubt.  
  
"I Diablo, the Lord of Terror claim this planet and any of you puny mortals who shall fight me come forward now." The voice cried out.  
  
Harry knew that the situation was turning bad quick and cast another spell that sent all of the people in the school down to the underground bunker he had built. He Apparated out of the school and gasped in horror at the three creatures before him. The first was a minotaur-like creature that towered over him at 10 feet. Horns protruded from the side of its head in a bull fashion while a unicorn type horn extended above them. Seven spikes grew out of its shoulders and it was blood red.  
  
The second creature was taller but less hideous, it being 11 feet tall with an old, zombie like face. Blood dripped from its mouth and yellow rotted teeth stuck out in every direction. Six spikes protruded from its head and a black aura surrounded it.  
  
The third creature was perhaps the ugliest; being 8 feet tall it had a fat face that was decayed worse than the other creatures' face. Long tentacles covered in slime grew out of its head in a hair-imitation and they squiggled around each tentacle having considerable strength. A large reptilian tail swooshed behind it.  
  
"We are the Prime Evils!" the second creature boomed. "I am Baal, Lord of Destruction!"  
  
"I am Mephisto, the Lord of Pain!" the third creature screamed in a hideous groaning voice.  
  
Harry stepped back and grinned despite the situation. No matter what the situation and no matter what the creature, it seemed that evil people always had time to boast.  
  
"Good for you." He said clapping and drawing their attention. "I'm Kenzoku Raikidan; would you allow me to prepare for this fight before we begin?"  
  
The three looked at each other before nodding and Harry concentrated before the whirlwind of energy enveloped him, turning him into his true form.  
  
"Ah, much better. Now how about I call some friends and you can call some of yours, hmn?" he inquired with a grin. "DAEMON, SEREFINA, VAENIER, LYLYA, RATHMA!"  
  
Out of the tear stepped five people, the first two already known. The third had an aura of power and authority around him that just told you to do what he said. He wore skintight armor and held a giant shield along with a long, thin blade.  
  
The fourth was a woman who had only a bra and a thong on along with some jewelry. She held a large bow and many arrows in her quiver. Long red hair flowed gently around her and she was fast as a cheetah.  
  
The fifth was a man and he wore black leather shirt, leather pants, and a leather trench coat. All held different bits of bones and odds and ends and in his hand he held a wand/dagger that he was cutting his hand with. He smelled of death and destruction and then suddenly twelve skeletons popped out of the ground around him along with a golem that was made of fire.  
  
Daemon walked up to Harry grinning, "Nice going Harry, give the Prime Evils a chance to escape into another world, smooth."  
  
"Listen Daemon, just take care of Baal. I'll take care of Diablo and Serefina should take Mephisto. Have Lylya, Rathma, and Vaenier hold back their minions, I can't transform right now because the entire school can see us from the bunker I built."  
  
Daemon nodded looking grim and drew his sword before rushing at Baal and slashing him across the face. The creature let out an awful cry and ran after Daemon who was retreating away form the battlefield.  
  
Serefina threw a large ball of energy at Mephisto and led him away in the opposite direction as Harry stepped forward, facing Diablo.  
  
"So, you're Diablo, huh? Look a little weak to me." stated Harry with a grin.  
  
He jumped back as the creature roared and threw his fist down.  
  
"This should be fun." Harry cried, grinning like a maniac.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Daemon stood still, watching Baal run at him in fury but Daemon just moved out of the way causing Mephisto to become even angrier.  
  
"STAY STILL!" he cried in its screeching voice.  
  
Daemon concentrated before take out two smaller swords and hacking and slashing Baal on one side before he moved with super human speed to the other and continued his assault. Baal groaned under the constant blows before it swished its tail, catching Daemon off guard and slamming him into a tree. Baal laughed as Daemon slumped over and he approached the fallen warrior not seeing any signs of movement. Just before he grabbed Daemon, preparing to eat him, he was met by a powerful uppercut, slamming his jaws shut and throwing him backwards.  
  
"It's not over yet." Daemon growled, wiping blood from his mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serefina cackled, sending a continuous stream of lightning at her opponent who was angrily trying to catch her in midair. Mephisto was getting angrier by the second but unlike Baal who got less accurate when he was angry, Mephisto got more and more accurate, using his anger as a fuel to fight. The tall creature finally grabbed the woman and pulled her towards him, enjoying watching her squirm in pain as he tightened his grip. He continued to tighten his grip until he heard a satisfying crack and brought the injured human towards his mouth, only to receive a large blast of fire that went straight down his throat and burned his insides. He cried in pain and dropped his catch before doubling over. Serefina who was nursing a broken arm was very pissed off. Now, there's one thing you don't want, and that's a pissed of sorceress at her level. Raising her staff she pointed it at the fallen beast and let loose giant bolts of lightning at it, her anger only making her power grow stronger. The stench of burning flesh filled the air and suddenly Mephisto exploded, the heat and energy ripping him apart  
  
Serefina wiped some of the gunk that had showered her off and grinned, "Never piss me off."  
  
With that, she set off to help Rathma and the others.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rathma and his skeletal army were currently being pushed back by the continuous tide of monsters and they were beginning to tire. Luckily it was at that time that Vaenier decided to use his most powerful attack, Fist of the Heavens. He floated up above the crowd, the energy of God swirling around him and finally converging at his sword. Pointing it at the large crowd of monsters he released a giant bolt of lightning that exploded into thousands of shafts of light that killed any lesser evil they touched. They had little to celebrate though for Lylyla pointed out a large group of monsters coming their way before sending more arrows at them.  
  
"Dammit! We need Harry to kill Diablo for this to end!" Rathma yelled before calling up more soldiers. "I do hope he is alright."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry fell backwards as Diablo hit him again, this time fracturing his jaw. He groaned but stood up and pointed his sword at Diablo and sending shards of ice at him. He was caught by another blow and he felt his ribs crack with the blow and he gasped for air. He got up slower this time but he was royally pissed off and pointed his sword/wand at the giant thing.  
  
"MAXIMUS REDUCTO!" he yelled before shielding himself.  
  
A giant explosion hit Diablo and tore him apart, destroying him and his soul stone. Harry grinned with glee thinking the battle won as the monsters retreated but he didn't know how wrong he was. A blow caught him from behind and he landed ten feet away, face down in the dirt with blood flowing freely from his head. He coughed and blood spewed out of his mouth. Struggling to get up he turned around to see Baal, holding a limp Daemon.  
  
"Your friend put up quite a fight, but you see, I gain the power of my brothers once they are killed and he was no match for me then." Baal laughed, throwing Daemon beside Harry.  
  
Harry stood up angrily and sent a barrage of curses at Baal who merely laughed and deflected them. Baal disappeared and Harry spun around to get a fist in the face and he flew backwards. Just as he was about land, Baal got ahead of him and kicked him sending him flying again. He felt he his lung being punctured by a broken rib and he groaned, struggling to stand up and looked at Baal wearily. He tried to summon the strength to go dragon but he just couldn't and he resigned to die as he felt Baal send blow after crushing blow at him, sending him flying in every direction. Harry finally ended up landing beside Daemon and he heard Baal laughing at the sound of his arm cracking finally.  
  
"Ah, how cute, I guess it'll make a perfect burial, having you both side by side." Baal chuckled in a deep crackly voice.  
  
Tears filled Harry's eyes and he laid a hand on Daemon, who was engulfed suddenly by a golden aura. The same golden aura lifted Harry upwards and he walked towards Baal, his arm hanging limply at his side. An emerald fire had filled Harry's eyes and Baal stepped backwards warily.  
  
"FIRST YOU WREAK HAVOC ON ONE WORLD, THEN ANOTHER, AND NOW YOU KILL MY FRIEND!" Harry screamed and his voice filled with hate and power. He drew his sword which now was blazing with golden fire and ran at Baal. "TAKE THIS BAAL! MY LOVE, MY SORROW, AND ALL OF MY ANGER! HAAAAA!"  
  
The sword pierced through Baal's stomach and Harry cast a spell he knew would end the battle, although his life would be at risk. It didn't matter to him anymore, he knew Voldemort would die and he knew that he had to stop Baal from gaining more power and opening the tear in the multiverse enough to take over all dimensions.  
  
"TILTOWAIT!" he screamed.  
  
For a moment it seemed time stood still as all the power rushed out of Harry's body and collided with Baal. An orb formed where the energy met him and it grew, and continued to grow until it was the size of Hogwarts itself.  
  
"DIE!" Harry screamed with his last ounce of strength.  
  
The orb exploded and those who witnessed it and had kept their eyesight after the first bright flash swore that Baal was lifted bodily up over 500 miles and sent straight down before he exploded. No one was celebrating, Rathma, Lylyla, Serefina, and Vaenier lay on the ground injured horribly but alive and Harry Potter collapsed to the ground, his task accomplished.  
  
The last words out of his mouth were, "Peace.at last."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry, I know this is shorter than the other chapter but it just ended up that way, I promise to make the next chapter really long to make up for this. I hope you enjoyed it and I will tell you that this isn't the end of the story. I won't tell you if Harry's dead or alive because it would be simple to continue if he were dead, or if he were alive, but the story will continue. So until next time ADIOS AND R&R!! 


	3. Being Harry Potter

Different Languages:  
  
[Faerieish] {Trollish}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The underground cavern in which the students and everyone else had been held was hidden again and all were in the Great Hall, waiting expectantly for news on Harry. He had been brought into the Great Hall by a surprised but grief-stricken Daemon, followed by Rathma who was carrying Serefina and Lylyla who was carrying Vanier. Albus Dumbledore walked in, looking wearier than ever.  
  
"Students," began Albus, "there is good news and bad news. The good news is that Harry is alive and the bad news is that he is injured beyond belief. I believe he has a fractured jaw, five broken ribs, his arm is snapped in nine different places, and he has internal bleeding and a head wound that won't stop bleeding no matter what the mediwizards do. He also broke a leg at the knee and has various cuts and bruises of all sizes. He has a punctured lung and they think there may be some hemorrhaging in his brain. No one is sure if he will make the night.  
  
"As for Harry's friends, we are worried mostly about Serefina and Vaenier. Rathma, Lylyla, and Daemon have only minor cuts and bruises. Serefina has had a complete and total energy drain and has zero magical energy left in her reserves while Vaenier was stabbed in the stomach. Because of Serefina's energy drain when she fell, she cut herself but another side effect was complete inability to clot blood and nearly bled out."  
  
As he finished he sat down in a heap on his chair where the teachers ran over to check on him. He waved them off but McGonagall stayed near with a worried expression.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and said, "Do you think Harry will be alright? They've never had a wizard who has gotten injured this badly since medieval times. They don't have the training for this.and." She did not continue and broke down into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
Ron rushed to her side, enveloping her in a hug and gently rocking her back and forth in an attempt to calm her.  
  
"Shhh," whispered Ron. "It'll be okay Hermione, I promise. HE will be okay."  
  
Without thinking and acting on instinct he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione was so surprised that she stopped sobbing and looked at Ron in bewilderment. Ron stepped back in a hurry and a blush crept onto his face. He sat down at the table as the food for dinner appeared and began to eat in a rush as if nothing had happened. Unbeknownst to both Ron and Hermione, Fred and George stood in the shadows chuckling. They were glad their little brother had finally found comfort in these uncertain times but that didn't mean they didn't like to tease him. George held up the picture proudly, examining it. In the picture sat Ron, kissing Hermione on the forehead. They turned around to make copies of it and post it all over the school when they bumped into two girls who had been hiding behind them.  
  
"Fred?" growled Angelina, her arms crossed.  
  
"George?" stated Katie with her eyebrows raised and an amused expression on her face.  
  
"Er.hi honey." the two twins said in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office with a blank expression on his face. He was in deep meditation, contemplating Harry's situation and his own past actions. Because of this, he was completely unaware when Minerva entered the room. She looked nervous and she gently tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him out of the trance. Unfortunately, with Albus's high power levels, and them being heightened by the trance, he levitated five feet in the air before crashing back down.  
  
"Yes, Minerva?" inquired a chuckling Albus.  
  
Minerva hurriedly helped him to his feet, blushing profusely.  
  
"Albus.I came in to make sure you're alright. You seemed ill during the feast," said Minerva.  
  
"No Minerva, I'm just worried and..regretful."  
  
"Regretful, why would you be regretful Albus?"  
  
"For so long I thought of Harry as only a tool to be used in this war and I fear that because of this I may have lost his trust, no, I KNOW that I lost his trust."  
  
"Albus, how could you have known he would have been this powerful?"  
  
Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily, "I guess you deserve to hear the whole story Minerva. It all started when I had become the Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat down in the Headmaster's chair grinning manically at the feel of it. It was made of the softest material known to wizards. As he was looking over the list of students that were going to be joining the school he was intrigued. Lily Evans, a Muggle-born heir to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and James Potter, a boy from a prestigious family that was descendants of Gryffindor, and secretly, Slytherin. As he was contemplating this fact a bird of the most magnificent kind flew through the window. It was a phoenix, and it began to sing, not in the usual beautiful melody of the phoenix song, but a prophecy.  
  
"The Dark Lord Rises in the form of a snake,  
  
Leaving destruction in all his wake  
  
In the darkest hour of earth  
  
A child shall be given birth  
  
Heir of the four  
  
And many more  
  
He shall be called the Child of Light  
  
He must live through the hardships of fight  
  
He who guides him take care  
  
He is more powerful than you are aware  
  
From space to time  
  
From time to space  
  
In the end, good shall win the race."  
  
The headmaster took the phoenix, who he named Fawkes, in and over a course of years he learned more and more about this so called, Child of Light. It occurred to him that the boy would be the son of Lily and James, the two children he had witnessed growing steadily more powerful throughout their years at Hogwarts.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"And I started to formulate a plan, being as arrogant as I was back then, to manipulate the boy and use him as a tool, to defeat the evil," continued Albus, "My biggest mistake was to leave him with those wretched Muggles who call themselves human. To make sure I didn't destroy the plan for him, I wiped my memory and made it so I would gain it back when Harry came of age."  
  
As he finished he slumped back in his chair and began to weep, slowly at first, then more steadily. Minerva moved to comfort him and he gratefully accepted it, finally able to let go of the torment that had caused him pain for so many years.  
  
In a voice close to a whisper he added, "I just hope.it isn't too late."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry awoke to find himself in a field made of golden grass and looked around in surprise.  
  
"WHERE AM I!?" he called out.  
  
His voice echoed through the meadow and there was a sudden flash of light. Soon, over a thousand people stood around him. He recognized many of them instantly from his mythology books.  
  
"Osiris, Isis, Hercules, Ioales, Zeus, Helga, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Merlin, Arthur, Taran, Genkai, Athulua, Kethryes, Hera, Bul-Kathos, Karcheus, Palashia, Hephaestus, Hefaetrus, Zerae, Celestia, Habacalva, Hepsheeba, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sigurd, Jason, Arthur, Perseus, Beowulf, Dieudonne, Lambton, El Khudr, Alexander, K'ung Kiah, Fu Hsi, Shen Nung, Ming Hwang, Hwang Ti, Seth, Horus, Then Anshar, Marduk, Indra, Vritra, Paracelsus, Glanmore Peakes, Gifford Ollerton, Alberta Toothill, Norvel Twonk, Montague Knightley, Almerick Sawbridge, Queen Maeve, Andros, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Athena, Thor, Loki, Shun, Yu Lung, Ta Yu, Kingu, Beowulf, Saint George, Ch'in, Ardashir, Ali Baba, Odin, Frigg, Skadi, Idun, Theseus, Odysseus, Bellerophon, Angela Martignetti, Diana, Lucy Hanover, India Cohen, Mariko, Justine, Grace, Erin Randall, Rand al'Thor, Xin Rong, Nikki, Sophie Carstensen, Isabel, Eleanor Bourdreau, Shagrat al-Durr, Thessily Thessilonikki, Ildiko Gellert, Marie-Christine Du Lac, Mollie Prater, Arabella Gish, Florence Gilbert, Britta Kessler, Asha Sayre, Melaka Fray, Claudine, Elizabeth Weston, Annie Sonnenblume, Cassia Marsilka, Joan of Arc, Remus, Romulus, Pandora, Juno, Janguli, Xi Wang-mu, Achilles, Helen of Troy, Adonis, Medea, Pygmalion, Nephele, mom, dad." cried Harry.  
  
He hugged his mother and father and then looked around at the assembled crowd.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" inquired Harry, "You're all some of the most important people in wizarding history."  
  
"Why, we're your ancestors Harry," Merlin said stepping forth. He pointed towards the right which was a desert of black sand where a large group of people had gathered. "And those are Voldemort's ancestors. I suppose you can recognize some of them can't you?"  
  
"Arawn, Hades, Tiamat, Lilith, Elizabeth Bathory, Vlad the Impaler, Merwyn, Morgan le Fay, Yardley Platt, Beatrix Bloxam, Ethelred, Thaddeus Thurkell, Erida, Skylla, Thanatos, Cyrus, Skrymir, Helen, Ruthven, Judas Iscariot. That's all I recognize," stated Harry.  
  
"I see you noticed I wasn't over there Harry," Salazar said. "I am actually quite I good guy, most of the myths about me are untrue. I was against Muggle-borns but only because I was worried about what their families would do to them. I did create some rather nasty things but they were mostly used in an attempt to annoy Godric over here."  
  
Harry laughed but then put on a serious face, "So, why am I here?"  
  
"During your fight with Baal you were severely injured. We brought you here so you wouldn't die while your body is recuperating. It should only be a few more minutes now, with the extra power boost we're going to give you," James interrupted.  
  
Lily nodded and continued, "You'll be seeing much more of all of us frequently we're going to transfer our knowledge to you but I'd suggest acting a lot dumber than you are, or Voldemort will know something is up. His powers are growing and he's studying a new art of practicing, demon summoning."  
  
Harry stood up and nodded, awaiting the transfer of knowledge. With a final smile from his ancestors, there was a flash of light and he sat straight up in the hospital wing looking very confused.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside the depths of Hogwarts castle, a place known only to a few people existed. It was a room made especially for the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. As Albus looked at the current list of members he decided that they would have to recruit some people. A lot of the people on the list were dead. He quickly jotted down a list of the people still alive.  
  
Minerva McGonagall William Flitwick Arabella Figg Alastor Moody Sirius Black Severus Snape Sara Sinistra Poppy Pomfrey Rubeus Hagrid Sybil Trelawney Remus Lupin Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Albus Dumbledore Amos Diggory Lisa Sprout Tara Vector Mundungus Fletcher Nina Grubby-Plank Aberforth Dumbledore  
  
He tapped each name with his wand and they were all transported to the room, looking rather bewildered.  
  
"I have called you so suddenly because I notice our number is dwindling fast. I recommend recruiting new members for the Order of the Phoenix and I have a list of some of them here. I also wish to discuss to all of you about Harry Potter," Dumbledore announced. "Next to each name is a description of how they would help."  
  
With a flick of his wand a list appeared in midair for all the people to see.  
  
Fred Weasley - Weapons Division George Weasley - Weapons Division Percy Weasley - Librarian of Spells Ronald Weasley - Strategist Hermione Granger - Spell Research Division Fleur Delacour - Spy Neville Longbottom - Poison Research Division Draco Malfoy - Spy Ginny Weasley - Field Healing Division Seamus Finnegan - Field Agent Division Dean Thomas - Field Agent Division Narcissa Malfoy - Base Healing Division Alicia Spinnet - Broom Brigade Katie Bell - Broom Brigade Angelina Johnson - Broom Brigade Oliver Wood - Broom Brigade Cho Chang - Broom Brigade Roger Davies - Field Agent Division Parvati Patil - Field Agent Division Padma Patil - Field Agent Division Blaise Zabini - Spy Lavender Brown - Predictions Research Division Gabrielle Delacour - Field Agent Division Colin Creevey - Spy Dennis Creevey - Field Agent Division Just Finch-Fletchley - Field Agent Division Susan Bones - Field Agent Division Terry Boot - Broom Brigade Hannah Abbott - Field Healing Division Olympe Maxine - Negotiations Division Dobby - House Elf War Leader Harry Potter - All  
  
A large group of protests arose at a few of the names and at Harry Potter's status.  
  
"Do we need to inflate the little whelp's ego anymore?" Snape growled.  
  
Sirius silenced him with a glare but then began to speak up, "I have a question about a couple of them. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Blaise Zabini are who I'm curious about. Isn't Draco a Death Eater?"  
  
Now it was Snape's turn to silence him, "The Slytherins are my students and I know them well. Blaise is a Ravenclaw with some seer abilities and she foresaw how she would help the war effort if she went into the Slytherin house instead. Draco is undecided but hates his father and loves his mother dearly. Narcissa has been under an imperious curse and potions by Lucius since their fifth year and she was constantly threatened with Draco's death if she didn't obey. Unbelievably, I agree with Black, why Longbottom? He's a blundering idiot!"  
  
"Not anymore, Harry told me the truth about Neville, he's an elemental that can use all the different elements. He's strongest in Earth and that's why he's so good at Herbology but he's okay at the other elements too. His grandmother found out that he was an elemental at a young age and to keep him from causing havoc, she put a mental block on him which Harry has removed. This mental block made him inept at wand magic and made it nearly impossible for him to retain knowledge," Dumbledore replied. "Harry assured me that he will be training Longbottom to use these skills next year. Now.about Harry.  
  
"Harry is a very rare wizard and is a descendant of too many famous people to number. He has many powers that he doesn't wish me to divulge but he says to tell you he can control all the elements well and also travel through time frequently," Albus finished.  
  
The group gasped in surprise at this information, except for Sirius.  
  
"As for the teachers here." Albus began, but was interrupted.  
  
Madam Pomfrey's assistant had rushed into the room, gasping for breath. When he had caught his breath, he yelled out, "HARRY'S AWAKE!"  
  
There was a flurry of activity and the teachers, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, and Albus all followed the young boy down to the Hospital Wing where Harry Potter sat waiting for them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry grinned as he heard the stampede of feet outside the room and grinned even wider when they all rushed into the room. Madam Pomfrey quickly set about to checking Harry for wounds but found none, all had healed.  
  
"I trust you have an explanation for your, miraculous recovery," inquired Snape.  
  
"Yea, I do," replied Harry. "But I'm not going to tell you. Let's just say I met some people who helped me. But I have a few questions I'd like to ask the Order if you don't mind."  
  
Albus nodded his approval and Harry continued.  
  
"First off, since most of you are teachers, I'd like permission to create a gateway to a house I built. I don't want to live in the dormitory because there will just be too many questions that I'm not ready to answer, does everyone agree?"  
  
All the teachers, other than Snape, nodded.  
  
"Second, I would like to be a key in the planning that the Order does. I have some ideas but I have no wish to join the Order openly."  
  
Reluctantly, most of the Order nodded.  
  
"That's all, now could you please let me sleep?"  
  
The group grinned and there was another rush out the door. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, he was asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voldemort sat over a pool of blood, most contributed from Muggles while the rest was from his death eaters. He called upon every inch of magic in his body and let it spread out around him.  
  
Beginning to speak, he said in a deep and demonic voice, "Raduno l'alimentazione thy, io invoco il nome thy. Venuto a me Vassago e lo lascia sostenere. Volontà di rivendicazione I, tutte le alimentazioni del demon. Lasci la mia alimentazione svilupparsi oltre tre ore. Anima. Fuoco. Terra. Vento. Acqua. Morte. Dialo che l'alimentazione che è legittimo miniera, mi dà l'alimentazione, diami l'alimentazione, DIAMI L'ALIMENTAZIONE!"  
  
As he finished a giant wave of blood washed over him and out of the pool rose a creature of pure evil. Vassago, one of the nine crown princes of hell. It was a truly terrifying site but Voldemort was unafraid.  
  
"Are you the mortal who hath summoned me?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then you shall receive my gift, the power over a large army of demons and increased magical abilities. But because you did not join your own blood to the pool, you shall not receive immortality."  
  
"I see."  
  
Vassago smiled and putting his hand on Voldemort's head brought forth a giant blast of hellish red light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Hogwarts hospital wing, forced to stay there by Madam Pomfrey, Harry Potter collapsed, his body wracked with pain. Ever inch of his body felt like it was on fire and blood dripped from his mouth and scar. His scar shown with a bright golden light and bolts of electricity jumped across his body erratically.  
  
"WHAT IS HE THINKING!?" screamed Harry. "HE'S A FUCKING PSYCHO ASKING VASSAGE FOR HELP! HE'S."  
  
His rant was cut short by an invisible force of energy blowing him back through the hospital wing wall into another, sending it crumbling. Flying back through wall after wall, his speed never diminishing, he finally shot straight up through the ceiling to the top of the castle before he was pitched off, tumbling helplessly through the air.  
  
Harry gave a groan of pain and quickly set up his mental barriers that dampened the pain that Harry was feeling. Concentrating on the situation at hand Harry stuck his hand out in the air and began to chant.  
  
"Ar a ligar à terra, para ligar à terra para arejar. Deixe um disco excepto mim e deixe minha vida ser. Areje para ligar à terra, para ligar à terra para arejar. Deixe um disco excepto mim e deixe minha vida ser. Areje para ligar à terra, para ligar à terra para arejar. Deixe um disco excepto mim e deixe minha vida ser. Areje para ligar à terra, para ligar à terra para arejar. Deixe um disco excepto mim e deixe minha vida ser."  
  
He made a circular motion with his hand and levitated temporarily, setting himself on a spinning disc of air and earth that allowed him to "hover" in midair.  
  
"Alright Voldie," said Harry with a grin. "I think it's time we have a chat."  
  
Harry slashed his hand downwards and a portal opened up. With a grin he stepped in and reappeared in Voldemort's lair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vincent Crabbe lay behind Voldemort's throne, thrashing with pain and fear. As his vision cleared he swore he saw a portal open up in front of him, like a rip in the universe. He watched as a figure stepped out of it and a fist went flying towards his face before he knew no more.  
  
Harry stepped over the unconscious man with a grin, searching for Voldemort, eager to duel the foolish man. He was rewarded for his search and he found Voldemort standing a couple feet away from his throne with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Ah.Potter. I see you didn't bother to transform this time. A mistake as it was, you'll need all the power you can get," cackled Voldemort.  
  
Harry sneered and said, "Shut up and fight you worthless maggot."  
  
"No need to be angry Potter. Ready.go! Raffica Di Vento!"  
  
Harry dodged the fierce blast of wind and sent back his own spell, "Tempesta Del Ghiaccio!"  
  
Voldemort dodged the miscellaneous shards of ice that flew at him until Harry sent a giant stake of ice at him.  
  
"FUSIONE!" cried Voldemort, "Riduca!"  
  
The ice cube melted and was quickly followed by the curse which Harry reflected using Rifletta. The spell was sent back to Voldemort who has completely unprepared. As the spell hit, Voldemort shrunk to the size of a doll, cursing in a high pitched whiny voice.  
  
"Sviluppisi!" screamed Voldemort. "Aria Del Rasoio!"  
  
Harry braced himself and squinted the tears out of his eyes as blast after blast of air hit him, slicing through skin and in one or two cases, down to the bone. Harry was about to follow up when Voldemort hit him with another spell.  
  
"Soffochi le Ferite!"  
  
Harry gasped in pain as the air was sucked away from his wounds and he fumbled with his pain barriers, his vision already becoming fuzzy. The pain dulled from that of the cruciatus curse to a slap on the wrist.  
  
"LEGATURA!" yelled Harry as he cast the spell upon Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was lifted into the air, suspended by a multitude of super strong ropes. Harry watched angrily as the Dark Lord struggled and finally he decided that he would make Voldemort suffer.  
  
"STRINGA!"  
  
A high-pitched inhuman keel sprang forth from Voldemort as the ropes tightened, slowly crushing bones and cracking ribs.  
  
"IT HURTS DOESN'T IT?!" screamed Harry, raising his palm towards Voldemort. "Scoppio Di Fuoco!"  
  
Harry fired a large ball of fire at the Dark Lord, scorching him and setting him afire. As anger overtook him he fired ball after ball at the Dark Lord.  
  
"FOR CEDRIC! AUMENTI IL DOLORE!"  
  
Voldemort screamed again as his pain increased tenfold.  
  
"FOR BERTHA! SCOPPIO DEL SALE!"  
  
Harry let loose a stream of salt and it hit Voldemort full on, tearing at flesh and entering open wounds.  
  
"FOR MOM AND DAD! MARTELLO PSICHICO!"  
  
Voldemort was blown backwards into the wall of the chamber by an unseen force, and then pulled forwards before being thrown back again, continuously.  
  
"FOR EVERYONE ELSE! AVADA."  
  
Harry was cut short as Voldemort released a giant blast of energy, sending him flying backwards and landing with a thud on the stone floor.  
  
Voldemort was literally seething with anger and the hellish red light had returned, surrounding Voldemort and increasing his power.  
  
"INFERNO BESTA!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
The ground began to rumble and Harry looked around in surprise. In front of Voldemort was a rising pile of stone and dirt. As it grew further, Harry realized what was happening.  
  
"Oh fuck.He's calling a demon," Harry stated.  
  
As he finished this sentence the beast sprang forth from the mound of earth and rushed at Harry, which was the last thing he saw.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Harry fell to the ground unconscious Voldemort laughed but had to stop because his ribs hurt like hell.  
  
"Guar." he muttered, healing himself, before he turned to the demon which was gnawing on Harry's leg. "STOP!"  
  
The demon stopped obediently, backing away and retreating to the earth from whence it came. Voldemort moved forward and as he was about to put his hand on Harry, the room was engulfed in a bright blue light. When it cleared, both men were gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the Sahara desert, Voldemort let out an inhuman scream of rage that would have made even Paula Nancy Millstone Jennings scared.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry awoke in a place vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't grasp why it seemed familiar.  
  
CHOSEN ONE! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RECEIVE THE GIFT!  
  
The voice echoed throughout the place and reverberated in his skull.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
WE ARE THE GUARDIANS OF OLD, THE ONES CREATED BY THE ALMIGHTY TO HELP THE EARTH IN TIMES OF NEED. YOU HARRY POTTER ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. WE HAVE SEEN YOUR DUEL WITH THE DARK LORD OF EVIL HARRY AND WE KNOW NOW THAT IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RECEIVE YOUR NEWEST GIFTS. THESE HAVE BEEN HANDED DOWN THROUGH MANY OF YOUR ANCESTORS BUT I BELIEVE THESE WILL HELP YOU MOST.  
  
FIRST IS THE ABILITY TO BECOME AN ELEMENT, ACTUALLY TURN INTO A FLAME OR TURN INTO A PLANT.  
  
SECONDLY WE GIVE YOU SOME PASSIVE GIFTS. INCREASED STRENGTH, INCREASED SPEED, AND INCREASED HEALING.  
  
THIRDLY WE GIVE YOU THE ABILITY TO FUNCTION WITHOUT SLEEP.  
  
FOURTHLY WE GIVE TO THE ABILITY OF NECROMANCY, THE POWER TO RAISE THE DEAD AND CONTROL SPIRITS AND SUCH. BE CAREFUL WITH THIS CHOSEN ONE, YOU MAY ONLY BRING A TOTAL OF 5 PEOPLE BACK FROM THE DEAD BUT OTHERS YOU CAN MAKE INTO SPIRITS WHICH YOU CAN BRING BACK EVERY OTHER YEAR.  
  
NEXT WE MUST GIVE YOU SOME MORE QUESTS YOUNG ONE. YOUNG VAMPIRES WHO DON'T RESPECT THE WAY OF OLD AND FEED ON ANYTHING THEY CAN GET THEIR HANDS ON ARE BECOMING A PROBLEM. THERE ARE A TOTAL OF 2000 OF THEM AND IT IS GROWING EXPONENTIALLY, PLEASE DEAL WITH THIS.  
  
ANOTHER QUEST IS TO FIND A WAY TO SAFELY BRING MUGGLES AND WIZARDS TOGETHER. NONE OF THE FORMER CHOSEN HAVE ACCOMPLISHED THIS AS OF YET BUT WE ALL HOPE THAT ONE DAY THE DREAM SHALL COME TRUE. MUGGLES WILL BECOME A VALUABLE PART IN THE WAR AGAINST VOLDEMORT AND OTHER WARS TO COME. FAREWELL CHOSEN ONE, AND REMEMBER WHAT WE HAVE TOLD YOU.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sat up with a gasp, looking around the dark room before groaning. He was in the infirmary again.  
  
"Damn it," he growled.  
  
As he looked around a thought came to his mind.  
  
"Let's try out my new powers," said Harry with a grin.  
  
Harry waved his hand and disappeared from the infirmary, a note fluttering down to the area in which he had previously laid.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
High in the Rocky Mountains Harry was practicing his new powers. He ran around testing his speed and finally kicked it up to full notch and disappeared. 5 minutes later he reappeared, having run down the mountain and back up. Looking around he saw a big rock jutting out of the ground. It was approximately the size and shape of a semi. Wrapping both arms around it Harry heaved and slowly the rock loosened from its earthen container and Harry lifted the entire thing into the air.  
  
"Well, that was easy," said Harry laughing as he threw it to the side.  
  
He sat down in a yoga meditation form and hours passed as he concentrated on his mind, body, and soul.  
  
After about ten hours he stood up, a little stiff from the form he had been in but he didn't care. Taking out a knife from his boot he held it over his wrist and slit it horizontally to make sure the wound wasn't fatal. A large amount of blood spilled from his wrist onto the ground and he slowly turned around creating a circle of blood.  
  
Throwing his head back he called out to the sky, "La cenere da incenerire, impolvera per impolverare, ci dà la vita quella noi così lust. Morte a vita, vita alla morte, ritorno alla persona il loro alito. La cenere da incenerire, impolvera per impolverare, ci dà la vita quella noi così lust. Morte a vita, vita alla morte, ritorno alla persona il loro alito. La cenere da incenerire, impolvera per impolverare, ci dà la vita quella noi così lust. Morte a vita, vita alla morte, ritorno alla persona il loro alito. La cenere da incenerire, impolvera per impolverare, ci dà la vita quella noi così lust. Morte a vita, vita alla morte, ritorno alla persona il loro alito."  
  
Out of the ground rose a human form and the form slowly took shape, becoming more distinct. As it finished Harry looked at a lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. Moving over to him Harry pressed his lips to the boys, allowing the transfer of life-breath that was necessary for the ritual.  
  
As Harry stepped back, Cedric opened his eyes and gasped in surprise, looking around in awe.  
  
"How.Where.When." stuttered Cedric.  
  
"Shhhhhh." whispered Harry to the frightened teen. "You are in the Rocky Mountains in the United States of America. I brought you back to life with my powers of Necromancy. It has been over 5 months since you died."  
  
"Harry.I.can't thank you enough. Heaven was nice but, I'm so glad to be back." cried Cedric.  
  
Cedric threw his arms around Harry sobbing, catching Harry by surprise. As the awkward moment passed Cedric stepped back and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem Cedric. I only have one favor to ask of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take good care of Cho."  
  
"I will Harry, I will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was three weeks later and Cedric was posing as a transfer student from America with only Harry, the Order of the Phoenix, and Cho knowing who he really was. In Quidditch, Gryffindor and Slytherin were slowly working their way up towards each other. Hermione and Ron were improving on their skills slowly but surely with Harry as their guide and it was time for the next Dueling Class of Harry's.  
  
Harry was standing up at the podium looking out over the crowd when he recognized a new face, Velano Defrina, an Italian Slytherin. Harry decided to see how the new kid was at dueling and called him up.  
  
"Okay Velano, anything goes except illegal curses, k?"  
  
Velano nodded silently and the match began. With superhuman speed Harry rushed up to punch Velano but he disappeared. Harry spun around delivering a kick to Velano who had appeared behind him.  
  
"You're fast Velano, but you make too much noise."  
  
Velano grunted and raised his hand, sending a blast of shadow element at Harry who quickly dispelled it with a fire spell. Harry watched Velano grow increasingly agitated as the match went on and Harry continued to outmaneuver him. Finally Velano lost it.  
  
"MALEDIZIONE DEL DIO ESSO!" swore Velano.  
  
Dark energy swirled around him and he was surrounded by a red light. He slowly grew a foot, two, three, and soon he was ten feet taller. Spikes grew out from his back and his muscles bulged. Fifteen minutes later, a 16 foot tall demon stood in the place of Velano.  
  
"PER IL MIO SIGNORE MATRICE VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Even the students who didn't understand Italian caught the last part.  
  
Looking up at the demon Harry sighed and said, "Not again."  
  
With a speed even greater than Harry's, Velano rushed at Harry and knocked him back into the wall, smashing the stone that made it up. Slowly Harry stood up from the rubble but he was amazingly calm. Walking forward he took out his sword which with a blink of an eye changed to a much more impressive looking sword that had jewels encrusted upon the hilt. Harry looked up at the demon emotionlessly.  
  
"Bring it on," he said.  
  
Velano roared in fury and sent giant balls of fire flying at Harry. Watching the fireballs without any emotion Harry stood there and at the last second, brought his sword up in front of him. The fireballs reached the sword and the sword deflected them, splitting them in two and sending them behind him, leaving him unharmed.  
  
Harry raised his hand and shouted, "Esploda!"  
  
Velano started shaking uncontrollably and with a great roar of anguish, exploded into a thousand smaller parts.  
  
"Well that's over," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Harry spun around looking for a voice and finally spotted a small head sticking out of the burnt entrails of the monster.  
  
"Don't walk away just yet Harry Potter."  
  
The entrails that were scattered around twitched and slowly they moved back together, once again becoming the demon.  
  
"Don't you fuckers ever die?" inquired Harry with a sigh.  
  
Velano laughed and raised his hand again, twirling it around.  
  
Harry recognized what was going to happen and tried to jump back but had reacted too late and was quickly engulfed in vines of fire.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed Harry in pain, the fire eating through clothing and flesh alike.  
  
The demon roared with laughter and through the pain-induced blur, Harry clearly saw the taint of Voldemort. The thought of his lifelong tormenter caused Harry to inflame with anger.  
  
"GOD DAMN YOU TOM!" yelled Harry, the fire vines being dispelled. "YOU ARE BEGINNING TO ROYALLY PISS ME OFF!"  
  
Harry waved his hand at the demon and it was lifted into the air and thrown backwards into the wall.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING THIS TOM! SO TAKE THIS AS AN EXAMPLE!"  
  
Using his new speed Harry rushed forward and landed a punch into the gut of the demon, cracking the wall behind it. He ran backwards and raised his hand at the demon. Without a shred of guilt in his body Harry vaporized the demon on the spot.  
  
Harry collapsed to one knee and gasped in pain. 90% of his body was covered in burned flesh and tattered and singed clothing while the other ten percent was down to the bone. By all accounts, any normal human should be unconscious but Harry wasn't normal.  
  
Waving his hand weakly Harry said, "Evochi L'Alimento Ripristino Bean."  
  
In front of Harry appeared a small grey bean and Harry popped it into his mouth. Slowly the wounds began to heal and while it wasn't entirely done, the bones were now covered with muscle of pulsing blood vessels while the burns were now just scars.  
  
"Can.someone.take.me.to.the.hospital.wing.now.I.think.I'm.ready.to.stay.ther e.for.once." stated Harry weakly with a lopsided grin on his face.  
  
Hermione and Ron rushed up and he leaned on them as they started towards the infirmary.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed in exasperation as she looked Harry over and said, "Back again are we, you must have begun to fancy me seeing how often you come in here."  
  
Harry blushed lightly but gasped as Madam Pomfrey grabbed a slightly healed part tightly and rubbed as she put a healing cream on.  
  
"Nice distraction technique," commented Harry with a slight grin  
  
Poppy laughed gently and as she finished putting the cream on she walked away to check on Seamus who was suffering from some odd ailment. The rumor was that a genital enlargement charm that Seamus had been casting backfired and had some really odd side effects. Or, at least, that was the rumor. Even Dumbledore didn't know what was going on with Seamus because Madam Pomfrey had strictly forbid everyone other than herself and Dean Thomas to enter behind the curtains. Seamus had for some reason or another let Dean in and it baffled all but Harry.  
  
Harry grinned as he remembered what had happened when he had gone back to the dorm after practicing his Necromancy powers.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
There was a flash of light as Harry appeared in the dorm rooms, sweaty and tired from his exercises dealing with Necromancy. As he moved towards his bed so he could get some shuteye before the next day he heard a slight moaning and a male chortle.  
  
Curious, Harry had peeked through the curtains to Dean's bed where he saw Seamus and Dean, both naked, in a compromising position.  
  
With a gasp he had closed the curtains but Dean had heard him and threatened him with torture if Harry ever mentioned what he had see, lots of it.  
  
Seamus and Dean were trying to keep a low profile because of the anti- homosexual attitude that had been going around school after the incident with the two Ravenclaws found in the broom closet.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Harry had promised and promised again to the two that he wouldn't divulge their secret because he also was aware of the current attitude against homosexuals. One of the Ravenclaws had been getting beaten up by a group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs who were against homosexuals when the other Ravenclaw came along and got so pissed off he hexed each Slytherin and Hufflepuff to hell and back. The Slytherins and the Huffelpuffs had been given a month of detentions and each of their houses had been docked 50 points.  
  
Sighing, Harry recalled the reason against of homosexuality in the wizarding world. While the wizarding world was more open towards many issues including women's rights and racial differences, they still had many prejudices. Homosexuals were hated because with the low wizarding population, they thought that every wizard who could produce should either get married or stay single but the thought of homosexuality irked them badly.  
  
It was a sad truth that no world was without hatred and fear but Harry sincerely hoped that once he got out of Hogwarts he could change that. He had a plan that would revolutionize the wizarding world and merge it with the Muggle one. The plan was long and complicated and Harry was still working on it, detail by detail. In terms of how long the written plan was, it was over 180 feet of paper with writing about half the size of normal readable writing.  
  
Harry's stomach growled and Harry waved his hand saying, "Evochi L'Alimento Chocolate Sundae."  
  
A gigantic chocolate sundae appeared in front of Harry and grabbing a spoon from his food tray he dug in with a glee in his eyes that had not been there since he first set eyes on Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was three days later and Harry was finally released from the hospital wing and was currently in Potions Class working on a potion called Carne Di Decomposizione. It was a rather nasty potion and Harry was wondering exactly what Professor Snape was thinking making the students brew something like this. The potion was designed by dark witches and wizards in the early 9th Century and it slowly rotted your flesh making for a slow and painful death. There was a cure for it but you had to take it before 24 hours had passed.  
  
Harry watched with worry as Professor Snape hovered over Neville who had been doing exceptionally well ever since Harry removed the mental blocks. As a tingling sensation ran across the back of his neck Harry noticed a Filibuster's Wet-Start No Heat Firework in Snape's hand, obviously confiscated from Fred and George, and a manic look of glee on his face. Doing the math quickly in his head Harry realized that a death eater meeting had been called last night by surprise, something about a spy.  
  
Harry gasped and dropped his ingredients on the table before running towards Professor Snape in an attempt to tackle him before he dropped the firework in Neville's cauldron.  
  
Time seemed to slow for Harry as he ran towards Snape and he watched as the Potions Master throw the firework into the cauldron. Harry watched in slow motion as the cauldron exploded sending the potion everywhere. Raising his arms to protect himself, Harry could only look on in horror as it hit the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Time sped up and Harry gasped as Snape fell backwards confused. The class was screaming in horror trying to wipe the potion off of them but Harry knew it was too late.  
  
"EVERYONE STAY CALM!" yelled Harry above the ruckus. "WAS ANYONE NOT HIT ON THE SKIN WITH THE POTION!?"  
  
One or two students raised their hands and Harry sighed as Draco came forward. Seamus was leaning over Dean crying, he was the only other one not hit.  
  
"Draco, you run down to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey and then alert Dumbledore, okay?" ordered Harry.  
  
Draco nodded; looking paler then ever, and with one last look behind him, took off in a sprint towards the hospital wing.  
  
"Calderone."  
  
Harry set the newly materialized cauldron to the side and walked over to Snape's storeroom, delivering a well placed kick to the lock. The door swung open and Harry ran around, grabbing a number of ingredients before running back out. He threw a large amount of warm water into the cauldron and started to grind the Salice Tree bark into a fine powder before pouring it into the cauldron. Looking over the list in his Potion's book he threw in some other ingredients.  
  
A couple of minutes later Draco rushed into the room followed by Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.  
  
"Pomfrey, take over the potion, I have to get some of the ingredients and I'll be back in ten hours because the potion calls for a large supply. Albus, I'm sure you know how to brew the potion also so if you could start another batch it would be a great help. Draco, you bandage the students, its.better if they don't see the process," directed Harry.  
  
The people in question nodded and Harry disappeared with a pop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Deep in the Rocky Mountains there was a loud pop followed by the appearance of Harry. He looked around in curiosity before finally spotting a snatch of gold in the whiteness. Creeping over he saw what he needed. Re'em. They had powerful magical blood. The current wizarding world knew only of the strength they gave the drinker but if you mixed it with the other ingredients in the potion, it strengthened white blood cells causing them to fight harder against the poison.  
  
Harry stood up and walked slowly towards the Re'em. One looked up at him with a sort of indifferent gaze and Harry reached out when he was close enough to touch it.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Harry. "But I need your blood great oxen."  
  
With a tear running down his cheek he killed the animal and taking out some utensils, began to drain blood from the creature. Soon he had twelve jars filled to the brink with the bright red plasma and with another pop; Harry disappeared for the next location.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the highest regions of Mt. Blanc in France, Harry appeared looking a little relieved at the next task. He didn't have to kill anything this time because Graphorns shed their horns yearly for they become too small for the creature. It was his luck as it was to come across one right away. As he reached to grab it however he heard a thunk and looked up to see a 7 foot tall mountain troll staring down at him.  
  
{Hello.} said Harry in Trollish.  
  
The troll reared back in surprise at a human being able to speak Trollish.  
  
{What are you doing here human?} the troll responded.  
  
{I'm collecting Graphorn horns for a potion because some of my friends were injured. But.how are you so intelligent? I thought most trolls were.well.dumb,} Harry stated.  
  
{I'm a seer, one is born every generation and slowly we grow more intelligent, absorbing the knowledge of the former seer. Take the Graphorn horns and leave human, I don't mind you being here but my brothers who are less intelligent than me do not take kindly to humans,} ordered the troll.  
  
{Just a question, are you for or against Voldemort?} inquired Harry as he collected more Graphorn horns.  
  
{The evil one is our enemy, we side with the light for the evil one has killed many of our people in his devious experiments,} the seer grumbled.  
  
Harry nodded and picking up the last Graphorn horn, he said, {Thank you, you shall most likely see me again, I think I have some friends who might be interested in fighting side by side with a troll against the evil one.}  
  
Harry bowed and disappeared to the next place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the depths of the Amazon Rainforest, Harry once again appeared. He had a long list of items to get from here so he decided he should get started. As he trekked along Harry heard a loud high pitched jabbering and moved to the side of his path to investigate.  
  
Peeking through some foliage Harry laughed as he realized he had come across a Faerie colony. He stepped through the foliage and bowed deeply to them, catching their attention.  
  
[Hello, my name is Harry Potter; I come to ask for your assistance,] said Harry.  
  
[What assistance do you require of us Sir Harry Potter?] asked a Faerie as she stepped up.  
  
[I hesitate to ask but I need about 50 of your eggs and maybe 100 shed wings for a potion that will cure my friends, they were injured badly and will die in less than 22 hours,] replied Harry.  
  
[No problem, our colony has grown a lot bigger over the years and if you didn't take some of the eggs, I'd worry about overcrowding,] the Faerie responded. [And we shed our wings yearly in the same place; you should find some about 10 of your paces to the left of where we are.]  
  
Harry bowed to them and walked off to collect the eggs, not noticing the trail of sparkles that led to his bag.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Harry pulled another handful of eggs off a leaf he spotted the wings on the ground and bent down, placing them in a jar so they wouldn't rip.  
  
"Well, that makes enough of the Faerie items," said Harry to himself.  
  
He put the items in his bag and put a weightless spell on it so it didn't make him fall over. As he stood up he heard a clacking sound and gulped. Turning around he came face to face with a big, hairy, and ugly-ass spider.  
  
"Oh boy." whispered Harry.  
  
About fifteen more spiders lowered themselves down from the trees and soon Harry was surrounded.  
  
Quickly he raised his hand and shouted, "Scoppio di Fuoco!"  
  
A ball of fire formed in each hand and he threw them at the spiders, setting them afire and sending two scurrying off. More spiders appeared and Harry continued throwing fireballs at the creatures, holding them back.  
  
As he dodged a glob of poisonous secretion, he growled angrily, "OH THAT'S IT! Cerchio del Fuoco!"  
  
A ring of fire surrounded him and expanded outwards sending the spiders scurrying. The spiders gone he moved forward to a broken Acromantula egg that had gotten destroyed in the battle. Magically, he lifted the egg shells into a jar that he placed in his bag. He heard a distinct whizzing of rope and turned around looking at the spider.  
  
"Hello Aragog, how long did it take you to make it here?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Three years, we decided that we'd find more food in the Amazon and we've been working to get here ever since. I apologize to you Harry Potter for my tribe's thick-headedness, they didn't realize who you were," stated Aragog.  
  
"Yes, obviously, they should have known better because I COULD have brought them under my control but I didn't want to hurt them too badly. I recognized them as some of your kind. Aragog, have any of your number gone to join Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes Harry Potter. On the trip here over a thousand of our number decided that it would be better to join Voldemort and get free food from him. I pity them for I know they will die against you."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Thank you Aragog, but do you know where I can find some Clabberts?"  
  
"Yes I do indeed Harry Potter; there is a colony of them about 90 yards south of here," Aragog replied.  
  
Harry thanked him again and set off towards the Clabberts to get their pustules.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a couple hours later and Harry finally returned to the Potion's room with the ingredients. The rest of the potion was already made so he quickly did the ingredients and put them into each cauldron. They had enough for each student now but they had to wait for the potion to settle which took another 12 hours. It would be cutting it close.  
  
At the thought of Snape being controlled and forced to injure innocents just for Voldemort's sadistic pleasure, Harry grew furious. A golden glow surrounded his body and his eyes turned pure crimson.  
  
"VOLDEMORT!!!!!!" screamed Harry.  
  
With another roar of fury Harry jumped out the window and shot off with a bang.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voldemort was holding a meeting in his castle when the wall imploded, showering everyone present with debris.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU VOLDEMORT!?" Harry roared.  
  
Apoplectic fury coursed through Harry and he waved his hand violently, sending the death eaters to face-plant the floor.  
  
"Did you learn nothing Potter?" inquired Voldemort as he summoned up a demon.  
  
"Oh, I learned a lot Voldie, and I have a surprise for you. Corpo di Aumento!" yelled Harry.  
  
The corpses of tortured Muggles and wizards stood up off the floor and began attacking the demon using whatever weapon, even bones from their own body.  
  
"Guardiano Della Terra, Guardiano del Ghiaccio, Guardiano Dell'Acqua, Guardiano del Lampo, Guardiano del Fuoco, Guardiano Dell'Aria, MERGE!" ordered Harry.  
  
Out of the torches rose the fire guardian while the patches of water rose to form the ice and water guardian. The dirt slowly merged together forming the earth guardian and the air guardian appeared. There was a flash of lightning that struck through the window creating the lightning guardian. A flash of brilliant blue light erupted throughout the castle and the guardians were pulled together, merging into an exact replica of Harry.  
  
"Go take care of the demon, I'm going to take care of Voldemort," ordered Harry.  
  
The doppelganger nodded and rushed off towards the demon that was shaking off the last of the reanimated corpses.  
  
"TEMPESTA DEL LAMPO!" yelled Harry.  
  
A dark thundercloud appeared above Voldemort sending blasts of lightning into his body periodically.  
  
"CICLONE!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
A gigantic swirling tornado appeared and rushed towards Harry who braced himself awaiting the blast. Within seconds he was sucked up and thrown around and around.  
  
"Schermo Del Fuoco," stated Harry calmly.  
  
A glowing shield of fire appeared around him and the air was sucked away into the fire making it stronger, allowing it to take in more air. Soon the entire tornado was being used to fuel Harry's shield of fire.  
  
"Scoppio del Lampo!"  
  
A ball of lightning appeared in Harry's hand and he threw it at Voldemort. More appeared in the place of the thrown one and Harry kept on throwing, with each hit Voldemort was electrocuted and the rate of fire was too quick for him to do anything by try to protect himself.  
  
"Schermo del Terra!" called out Voldemort.  
  
A shield of Earths surrounded him and the blasts of lightning bounced off harmlessly, along with the blasts from the thunderstorm.  
  
"Lamierine!"  
  
Hundreds of small blades flew at Harry who nimbly dodged most but was cut deep by the ones he was unable to avoid.  
  
"Scoppio del Sale!"  
  
Using the maneuver he had previously used against Voldemort, Harry took advantage of the wounds opened by the continuous blasts of lightning. The salt ripped at the wound and skin tore of Voldemort's face at an alarming pace.  
  
"Schermo Dell'Acqua,"  
  
The salt was absorbed by the water but soon the water shield had absorbed too much and became ineffective.  
  
"Fine," Voldemort said through blasts of salt, "Then try this! Tempesta Della Neve!"  
  
The blast of salt froze from where it was coming out of Harry's wand and dropped to the ground shaped like a wedge. Soon Harry was being bombarded with snow and he couldn't see anything through the piercing white. Even his fire shield was ineffective against the amount of snow that was raining down on him.  
  
An idea struck Harry and instead of pointing his wand at Voldemort, pointed it into the air above him and cried out, "Tempesta del Fuoco!"  
  
The blizzard cancelled out the spell but it too was cancelled by the storm of fire.  
  
"Scoppio del Veleno!"  
  
Voldemort cried out as the blast hit him. His flesh turned to a sickly green color and he looked rather grim.  
  
"What did you do!?" demanded Voldemort.  
  
"A blast of poison is what I did," Harry replied.  
  
"DAMN YOU POTTER!"  
  
Harry only laughed at Voldemort's outrage.  
  
"MAXIMUS ESTREMITA REDUCTO!" screamed Voldemort.  
  
Before Harry could blink an eye, Voldemort's castle, and everything within about 200 yards, was blown up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry struggled to open his eyes and when he did, he immediately shut them again. In front of him was big beast with razor sharp teeth and a case of halitosis. In the background he could here birds twittering and the calls of wild animals along with the sounds of rushing water. Warmth pressed against his skin insistently as if it purposely trying to heat him up.  
  
"Where am I now?" muttered Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Standing up carefully and slowly because of his injuries and fear, Harry stepped away from the beast before realizing what it was.  
  
"AN ARCH GRIFFIN!" exclaimed Harry. "Those have been dead since the Egyptian Wizarding time!"  
  
The Griffin nodded as if understanding his confusion and nodded its head before going off in that direction. Uncertain but curious, Harry followed the beast making sure to stay at least 5 feet behind it at all times.  
  
The Griffin stopped, sniffed the air, and then took off running with a sense of urgency. Harry followed, cutting branches and other foliage out of the way as he ran along trying to keep up with the Griffin.  
  
A river blocked the path and Harry watched in amazement as the Griffin jumped over it. Following its lead, Harry tried and made it, but nearly fell backwards because he had landed so close to the edge.  
  
Deciding that if he was going to keep up with this thing that he had to speed up, Harry transformed into a Vizzerdix. With a shrill cry he rushed after the Griffin on all fours.  
  
The pair continued running and when Harry thought he could run no more, he heard a loud bellow behind them and just by listening to its cry, he could tell it wasn't friendly. Both he and the Griffin picked up speed and they finally reached a small cottage in the middle of a clearing.  
  
As they neared the door a woman stepped out dressed in all black. Using his gift of x-ray Harry looked at the weapons she was carrying. Two samurai swords were slung across her back but were covered by a giant hammer that Harry was surprised she could lift.  
  
Four Micro-Uzis were in gun holsters on her chest and two normal 9mm standard issue guns were on her belt along with various vials and knives. Two knives were hidden up her sleeves as well as a mini-gun on each upper arm.  
  
Near her boots were two knives and two more guns while up higher on her legs were some throwing stars. In her cloak she carried two Ak-47s and a variety of other guns.  
  
The woman carried a magical staff that Harry recognized from Magical Artifacts and other Interesting Things along with a ton of jewelry Harry also recognized from the book. On each ear were two small earrings that Harry knew increased speed, strength, accuracy, energy, and pain tolerance. She wore 10 rings which Harry recognized:  
  
The first was a ring made entirely of lapis lazuli and it was designed to enhance your tolerance to cold and ice spells and it also enhanced both your cold and ice spells.  
  
The second was a ring made of sapphire that was created to allow you to breathe underwater and increased the strength of your water spells.  
  
The third ring was made of garnet and was made to increase your tolerance to heat and fire along with enhancing heat and fire spells.  
  
The fourth ring was made of topaz and was created to increase your tolerance to electricity and enhance the strength and effectiveness of your electric spells.  
  
The fifth ring was made of diamond and was designed to allow you to breathe any kind of gas other than toxic ones and increase the strength of your air spells.  
  
The sixth ring made up for what the diamond one missed and was made out of emerald. It was designed to protect you from poison in any form and increase the strength of poison based spells.  
  
The seventh one was made of amethyst and was created to enhance the strength of your magical skills, increase your magical supply, and make you more resistant to spells.  
  
The eighth ring was made of obsidian and was made to protect you from spells that were of a dark origin along with increasing your night vision and raising the effectiveness of dark spells you cast.  
  
The ninth ring was similar to the eighth and was made of moonstone, allowing you to increase the strength of light-based spells and increasing your daytime vision.  
  
The tenth ring and the rarest of all was the ring made of bloodstone. Its origin was unknown and no one truly knew what it did but the stories of it said that it allowed you to open a gateway between dimensions and also give you the power to go to heaven and hell at will.  
  
As Harry was examining the rings the woman smiled but then gasped at a shadow in the distance.  
  
"You must come inside quickly, a beast that is terribly pissed off is coming towards here!" she cried.  
  
Harry was broken out of his trance and rushed inside, followed by the Griffin and its mistress.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was later on and the two were sitting at a table in the small cottage and Harry was gently petting the Griffin.  
  
"I apologize for my haste and lack of manners earlier," the woman said. "My name is Alexandria Du'ponial Armatura Seshani or Alex for short. The beast that was coming here plagues me along with all the other beasts except for Breeze here. She was the only one who befriended me when the Elders sent me here."  
  
"How did I get here?" inquired Harry.  
  
"You were sent here for me to train you. I know a bit of the future and from what I know Voldemort will soon triple in power. You are powerful but not even close to the power he will soon gain. While you may be able to defeat the beasts because of your greater knowledge in spells, when it comes to the power we're talking about, you are an ant compared to me," Alex said. "I'm not being egotistical but it's the truth. Within two years in this place you shall have greater power than I. Do not fret about the time for time passes differently here. What is two years here is 3 weeks in your world. Although this may cause panic, it is necessary."  
  
Harry sighed and looking Alex straight in the eye asked, "Why me? Is it because of my ancestors? I'd rather not have them. I am sick and tired of my friends getting hurt because of me. My parents died because of me, so did Cedric, so did Bertha Jorkins, so did hundreds upon hundreds of Muggles and wizards."  
  
"I know Harry. But if you don't fight, the entire multi-verse will be threatened. Voldemort is finding knew ways to gain power every day and he has an unimaginable army behind him. He has over 12,000 Dementors on his side along with around 50,000 vampires under the age of 100, 3 vampires over the age of 2,000, 200 Basilisks, 500 Acromantula, 15 Chimaeras, 20 Manticores, 30 Dragons, 2 Nundu, 10 Lethifolds, 5 Sea Serpents, 300 Werewolves, 900 Veela, 400 Underground Goblins, 50 Sprite Fairies, 14 Nymphs, 1,200 Orcs, 5,000 death eaters and a number of other beasts. The light side has a total of 1,000 Aurors, 200 Hit Wizards, 900 assorted beasts, and 20 order members. It's kind of one sided," Alex declared. "You're here not only to learn magical skills but social skills as well, you need to coerce some of the more intelligent species to help fight with you, I know this may be difficult but it's a must. If you need some help with the Under-grounders, look up Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, they should be able to help you. Odd couple to start off with, a human and a fairy but after that Particle Accelerator, the rubber band and the depressed robot changing Artemis into a fairy.eh. never mind, sorry. Getting a little off track."  
  
Harry grinned and nodded although the weary look remained in his eyes.  
  
"Anyway Harry, the training begins tomorrow so I suggest you rest up," suggested Alex.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A week had passed since the Potter boy had disappeared in the explosion and Voldemort was getting angrier that he couldn't find him. Finally he decided that he should try to gain more power and after he finished looking through Arawn the Death Lord's journal, he knew the perfect way. Calling up one of each different type of his minions he killed them and drained their blood into a giant cauldron. Carefully he added a mix of powdered gems including:  
  
5 Ounces Powdered Lapis Lazuli 6 Ounces Powdered Moonstone 15 Ounces Powdered Obsidian 12 Ounces Powdered Garnet 2 Ounces Powdered Bloodstone 9 Ounces Powdered Amethyst 8 Ounces Powdered Diamond 7 Ounces Powdered Sapphire 5 Ounces Powdered Emerald 12 Ounces Powdered Topaz 15 Ounces Powdered Tourmaline  
  
After he had added those in he went over the other list of ingredients and added each into the potion in the correct order:  
  
20 Ounces Basilisk Venom 5 Black Phoenix Feathers 1 Ounce of Lethifold Essence 22 Black Unicorn Hairs 1 Crushed Dragon Scale 2 Powdered Salamander Eggshells 1 Ounce Unicorn Blood 12 Ounces of Demon Flesh 1 Ounce of Your Flesh 1 Pint of Your Blood  
  
After adding the ingredients he mixed the potion and drank the small bit required quickly. A series of convulsions ripped through his body and he trembled as a black essence engulfed him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the depths of Alex's dimension Harry was already 1/3 through his training. The next challenge was an obstacle course through the jungle and Harry was ready for anything.  
  
He looked over at Alex who nodded and with that, he took off past the starting point into the jungle.  
  
It was not long after that he reached the first task; retrieve the Charm of Crosis from the Fallen Angel. The angel had powers equal to Harry's and it slowly took out a sword made of black flames. With a grin on his face Harry summoned up a sword of electricity and rushed forward at the angel. They matched blow for blow and Harry slashed low which the angel jumped over and did a downward slice at Harry who backed out of the way quickly. It rushed at him and Harry followed a series of defensive blocking maneuvers before faking a slice to the side and slipping around the other side and attacking the angel from behind.  
  
The angel had anticipated this and blocked it with its own sword.  
  
"Enough games, how about we try physical combat?" inquired the Angel.  
  
Harry agreed and they threw their swords aside before rushing at each other. Harry delivered a quick series of blows to the stomach of the angel before the angel retaliated by slapping him around and knocking out some teeth. Harry brought up his arms as the angel bicycle-kicked at him and grabbed the legs, spinning the angel around and around before sending it into a tree headfirst and knocking it out.  
  
Grabbing the charm from the unconscious angel Harry proceeded forth through the obstacle course collecting more items from different opponents. As he neared the end he had collected:  
  
Charm of Crosis Charm of Darigaaz Charm of Treva Charm of Dromar Charm of Rith  
  
He had also collected a spell book, some other miscellaneous charms, and a couple of rings and other magical jewelry. He was quite happy that he was almost through the course and as Harry took another step forward, 6 people appeared in front of him. The first one was dressed all in green and he stepped forward.  
  
"I am the Avatar of Might. I control Nature and am your first opponent," it said.  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "How shall we duel?"  
  
"How about spells?"  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
Without the slightest warning Might raised his hand and the trees surrounding Harry stood up on their roots and began to walk towards him.  
  
"Oh, that'll work," laughed Harry. "Scoppio di Fuoco!"  
  
Without breaking a sweat Harry had burnt all the trees to crisp with his fireballs.  
  
"Impressive, but how will you fight against this?" Might inquired.  
  
Out of the jungle emerged a mix of plants and animals that walked on vines and legs alike.  
  
Harry yawned and waving his hand at the beast said, "Bullone del Lampo."  
  
A giant blast of lightning shot forth from his hand and incinerated the beast.  
  
"I tire of this," said Harry with a sneer. "TEMPESTA DEL FUOCO!"  
  
Blasts of fire rained down from the sky and soon Might was lying on the ground burned.  
  
"Do you surrender?" inquired Harry.  
  
Struggling to get up, Might replied, "I do. And I grant you more power over nature and increase your strength."  
  
Turning into a glowing green light, Might flew into Harry's body and the next challenger stepped forward, dressed all in blue.  
  
"I am the Avatar of Will," declared the woman.  
  
As soon as she finished saying this she waved her hand and a giant dragon of water arose from the pool nearby, flying at Harry at Mach 3. Using his increased speed Harry jumped out of the way only to be slammed into the ground by its tail.  
  
"Shit," Harry mumbled, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "Schermo Del Ghiaccio!"  
  
A shield of ice enveloped Harry and the dragon hit it, freezing and adding to the power of the shield.  
  
"Got anything else?" inquired Harry.  
  
The woman scowled and raising her hands a dragon made of ice flew out of the pool and sent a blast of snow at Harry. The shield cracked under the colder temperatures of the dragon's breath and he was left defenseless as it charged at him. The dragon nailed him in the stomach and he was sent flying backwards into a tree trunk.  
  
"Damn it," Harry groaned, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "Chiarore Solare!"  
  
With a giant flash of light the sun beamed down upon the creature ten times more violently, melting it to air before turning to Will and burning her severely.  
  
"Do you also surrender?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," Will replied. "I grant you increased power over water and ice, better resistance against cold, and increased mental strength."  
  
With that she turned into a blue light and flew into Harry.  
  
With a grin on his face Harry called out, "NEXT!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione and Ron were searching around the castle frantically looking for Harry, seeing if he had come back. As they finished checking the rest of the dungeons, a small tremor ran through the building. In confusion they looked around and suddenly the building rocked and swayed as if an earthquake was occurring. The only thing different was that a wave of darkness followed along like a ripple, eclipsing the sun and putting out every light, magical or not in Hogwarts.  
  
"What just happened?" inquired Ron.  
  
"I have no idea Ron, but it cannot be good," replied Hermione.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry had defeated the next three Avatars, Fury, Valor, and Hope. Fury had given him control over his emotions and increased his skills in fire. Valor had increased his magic supply and speed and enhanced his air skills. Hope had purged him of toxins and increased his skills in the light area. The last Avatar was the one dressed all in back. It stepped forward with its cloak flapping around it.  
  
"I am the Avatar of Woe. Anything goes in this battle," stated Woe.  
  
Harry nodded and as he did Woe whipped out a Micro-Uzi from under his cloak and opened fire on Harry. Harry quickly back-flipped away from each spray of bullets and twisting his body, pulled out his handgun and fired at Woe as he landed on his stomach. Woe jumped down to his back and dodged the spray of bullets, while throwing his Uzis away and firing at Harry with some handguns. Harry rolled out of the way and as he stood up he rushed forward at Woe, firing as Woe rushed at him doing the same. The two met in midair and the guns were thrown aside as he and Harry met in a series of punches and kicks, neither landing a hit until Harry faked a punch to Woe's face and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Gotcha," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh really?" inquired Woe with a grin.  
  
Harry looked down at saw Woe's fist at his stomach.  
  
"Oh, you're good," Harry stated as he jumped away.  
  
"I know I am. Modest too," replied Woe.  
  
Harry laughed before taking out some throwing stars and jumping up into the air with a leftward slant. Woe seemed to have anticipated this and jumped in the opposite direction, their throwing starts meeting in midair. As Harry hit the ground he took out the large hammer that hung across his back and ran at Woe. Woe too had taken one out and the two hammers met in midair, falling to the ground on their owners' foots because of the vibration.  
  
"OW!" both exclaimed, hopping around wincing.  
  
As the pain subsided, Harry moved away and sighed. This was going to take a while.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voldemort awoke in the middle of his chamber and looked around stupidly. He saw a bald man run into the room and over to him.  
  
"Are you alright my Lord?" the man asked.  
  
"Well, physically, but.who am I?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The battle between Harry and Woe had continued for hours and both were out of everything but the smallest bit of magic.  
  
"It ends here Woe!" yelled Harry, putting his hands in front of him. "Forza.della.VOLONTE!"  
  
"We shall see Harry Potter! Forza.della.VOLONTE!" roared Woe.  
  
Out of both of their hands rushed a bright white light. The spells met in midair and a blinding flash of light decimated the area.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Deep in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny Weasley sat naked in the middle of a pentagram. She had learned she had the parseltongue ability in her Second Year and soon learned that it was because of her previous bond with Tom Riddle. She had since then taken refuge in the Chamber of Secrets, often to think or just to be alone and settle down.  
  
Currently, she was performing an immensely difficult ritual that involved many ancient magicks. She wasn't sure if she would be able to accomplish it. The spell was designed to send a person to wherever their heart's true love was, be that in this dimension or another. She had learned who her true love was during her Third Year when she had been wandering around the castle working on her charms. Fred and George had later been blamed for the disturbance but no one even suspected it was her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Sparisca!" whispered Ginny.  
  
She slowly disappeared from sight, the invisibility charm taking effect. With a grin on her face she slowly stalked towards the Slytherin Common Room. As she entered she quickly cast Scintilla so that whenever a Slytherin exited the common room their hair would stand on end. As she walked into the boys dormitory she quickly jinxed all of them to be bright gold and then all the girls to be dark red, the colors of Gryffindor. Next she cast a special spell called Scimmia Ballante, a spell which made the entire group of Slytherins act like monkeys for 24 hours and made them dance.  
  
She exited the Slytherin common room after leaving an Attraggasi spell for Draco so every animal in the school would be swooning over him. She moved on and cast an Acquazzone spell. The result was frequent rain showers opening up inside the school in random places. Next were the portraits which she enchanted to throw puke-colored gobs of goop at people who weren't in Gryffindor.  
  
Moving throughout the school she also enchanted all the banisters with a glue spell so whenever someone put their hand on a banister they'd be stuck to it, and all the windows to act like doors and all the doors to act like windows. Then she enchanted the floor to become ice and made everyone's shoes ice skates. And last but not least, she gave every doorknob in the school some teeth and an attitude.  
  
Struggling to keep her laughter in and exhausted from all the magic she took a wrong turn and ended up in a room she had never noticed before. In the middle of the room was a mirror and she soon learned it was called the Mirror of Erised. Standing in the mirror was Harry, waving at her and smiling.  
  
"Interesting little artifact, isn't it?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
Ginny spun around and saw Prof. Dumbledore standing there grinning.  
  
"Sir, how can you see me?" inquired Ginny.  
  
"It's a long story Ms. Weasley, but do you know what this mirror does?" replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I have an idea sir; it shows us our true love?"  
  
"Close, it shows us nothing more or less than our hearts deepest desire."  
  
"What do you see when you look in the mirror Professor?"  
  
"I see my wife; she was killed by the dark wizard Grindewald who I later defeated. It's been too long and I yearn for death but not until I see the dark wizard of this generation dead. I won't rest until Voldemort dies because I don't want another person to live with the pain that I went through. Now Ms. Weasley, I suggest you get back to your dorm before Mr. Filch catches you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That was the day she had learned that her love for Harry was more than just a crush.  
  
"Ugh. Concentrate Ginny, stay focused on the task at hand," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Picking up a knife, she cut her wrist letting only a small gasp of pain escape. She smeared her blood along each line of the pentagram and then smeared it across her forehead and chest.  
  
Tilting her head back and letting drops of blood drip down from her forehead into her eyes she called out, "L'amore allineare denominato, lo lasciato detto, lo porta a quello in modo da una rottura non si libera di. Lasciato la vita essere con lui e la vita con me, li ha lasciati essere vita nell'armonia. Portilo la, portilo dove, prendalo lui, lo prendono lui!"  
  
Out of the lines of the pentagram shone a brilliant golden light that spread throughout the entire chamber. When it finally dissipated, the Chamber of Secrets was empty once more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry groaned and stood up, looking at the devastation around him. Woe was completely incapacitated and Harry limped over to him.  
  
"Enervate," said Harry,  
  
Woe moaned and opened his eyes before saying, "You have won Harry Potter. I grant you increased defense against dark spells, better night vision, and this."  
  
Woe held forth a golden chain that had a silver-blue orb at the end. As soon as Harry had grabbed it, Woe transformed into a black light and flew into Harry. With a smile of victory, Harry limped towards the ending gate when a brilliant flash of golden light spread forth in front of him. When it finally disappeared and he could see again, he was astonished to find an unconscious and very naked Ginny Weasley lying in front of him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a couple hours later and Ginny found herself waking up to Harry's worried face.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" cried Harry as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now that I know you're okay...What the hell do you think you were doing!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I was really worried about you so I performed this spell that transported me to you," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry sighed and sat back before saying, "I understand, just please don't ever do that again. Now, what do you plan to do while you're here?"  
  
"I was hoping you could teach me some magic and other skills, I want to help in the fight against Voldemort."  
  
"Really? Hmmm. I don't think Alex would mind taking on another student and then once we're back at my house you can take some lessons from me. Do you have an idea what's going on with Voldemort right now?"  
  
"Yea, at the last Order of the Phoenix meeting, I was initiated and it turns out that Voldemort did some of ancient power potion. The entire castle had shaken and every light was turned out. News reports all over the world, Muggle and wizard reported that every light in the world had been turned off for exactly one hour."  
  
"Oh bother. It won't be long before he begins to summon the 8 other princes of hell. I just pray to God that he doesn't try summoning Lucifer himself, I don't know if the Earth would survive the ordeal. He has enough power right now to crack it in half."  
  
"Who is Alex by the way?"  
  
"My trainer, I appeared here and her Arch Griffin helped me to get here, she's training me. First, if you want to get trained, we better get you equipped."  
  
Harry smiled and snapped his fingers. The wall next to them opened up revealing a large room with racks and racks of different weapons.  
  
"My weapons of choice are the Neutrino 4000, some Micro Uzis, a sword, a couple of knives, and other mixed weapons," said Harry.  
  
With a confused look on her face Ginny said, "Neutrino 4000, what's that?"  
  
"It's an advanced Sprite weapon with 5 settings. Warning, Hurt, Stun, Injure, and Extra Crispy. Nuclear battery too, thing will outlive me by over a couple thousand years." replied Harry. "Now what do you want?"  
  
Ginny looked around at the weapons and carefully selected a number of weapons and potions from the shelves and when she was fully equipped she looked quite formidable. She wore a blood red cloak and her red hair was tied up in a blood red piece of cloth that held a small Port key. Inside the cloak were two Neutrino 4000s, 6 five inch knives made of magically strengthened silver, one Wakizashi{1}, a couple packets of napalm, two 9mm standard issue handguns, twelve little vials holding these potions:  
  
3 Smoke Screen Potions 3 Apparate-In-a-Bottle Potions 3 Explosion Power Potions 3 Grief Memory Potions  
  
On her person she had two Micro-Uzis on shoulder-holsters and on her belt she had her wand in the typical Auror wand-holster. Also on her belt she had a small scimitar and two hand grenades. On her back were two samurai swords and a RCP-120 rapid-fire machine gun. On each pant leg she had a gun, and a knife.  
  
Inside the pockets of her cloak she had a couple more grenades, a mini pick-ax, and a couple of small vials containing a number of vile toxins and fluids.  
  
On the back of her cloak were a bow and a magical quiver that never ran out of arrows.  
  
"Wow," whispered Harry. "You look good!"  
  
"You think so huh? I want to go try my skills on something," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry grinned and rubbed his hands together, "Oh, I think I have the perfect thing for you to face."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure about this Harry?" called Ginny.  
  
"I'm right behind you, if anything happens, I'll be down in a flash! Now remember, do not let it sting you!" replied Harry. "Baloth stings are deadly but lucky for you, the food that Alex cooks has a bit of anti-venom in it and you won't die instantly, so we can save you, but it's dangerous!"  
  
Ginny nodded and stepped forward, blowing the horn that called a Baloth. Before long, she heard the thunder of footfalls and backed away hesitantly as the beast came into view. A sixty foot tall beast stood in front of her with gigantic massive arms and a horn protruding from its nose and head. Gigantic wings sprouted out of its back and two smaller legs balanced it along with a ten foot long tail that had a gigantic stinger on it.  
  
"Harry." sighed Ginny. "If I'm stung by that, the poison won't matter. The gigantic gaping hole in me will!"  
  
Harry stifled a giggle and the beast opened its mouth letting out a bone-shattering roar.  
  
"Well, lets get this done, shall we?" inquired Ginny.  
  
Taking out one of the vials from a pocket labeled Erumpent Fluid then doused the tips of her arrows in it and with the speed and accuracy of a professional she nocked the arrow and drew the string back, firing at the beast. The arrow which had been magically enhanced to pierce even the toughest hides, exploded as soon as it hit the beast. A small chunk about the size of Ginny had been blown off the beast and it looked rather pissed, even if a wound that small was only a flesh wound to it.  
  
With amazing speed for something so large it flew up in the air and dived at her, swiping its poison covered claws at her. Jumping upwards, higher than the beasts head, she nocked another arrow and fired. She did this again and again as she rose, little chunks coming out of its horns and scalp. It roared in fury and flew up higher, its teeth gnashing dangerously at her. A quick bite caught her foot but because the mouth was so big, she was able to shake loose before it ripped the foot from her body.  
  
"So, you wanna kick it up a notch, fine!"  
  
Taking out the two Neutrino 4000s she set the power to Extra Crispy and opened fire at the beast. The blasts had a surprising effect and since the beast had its mouth wide open at her, she knocked out most of its teeth with the blasts. As the beast grew angrier, blood flew from where the missing teeth had been situated and some landed on her cloak, eating through the spell-protected leather as if it were cotton. Surprised by this she hesitated, and the beast caught her with a backhand and knocked her to the ground, the Neutrino 4000s flying over ninety feet away from her.  
  
Being so high up, she landed with a hard thud and blood flew from her mouth as she created a sizable crater in the ground.  
  
'Harry didn't warn me about this, I'm going to kill him.' Ginny thought.  
  
Springing up she took out her handguns and backpeddled as she opened fire. The bullets however, only bounced off the protective plating of the beast and ricocheted in all directions, a fragment catching her in the shoulder. The beast slammed its tail against the ground sending a shockwave and knocking her off her feet. As she fell backwards she noticed an area on the tail that was covered with a lot of protective plating and she grinned, realizing that this was its heart area. Beasts had different anatomies and it was all for the best.  
  
Springing up once again she took out an exploding potion bottle from her cloak and threw it at the beast's tail. Dirt and scales flew in every directions and the beast roared in pain. As the dirt cleared, Ginny gasped. The scales were regrowing! But she took notice of the side effect on the beast. It grew slightly shorter as this happened so it must be using its own body nutrients to heal itself. Taking the increased metabolism idea into effect, she reasoned that this must also mean that the beast was getting hungry and things that were hungry were more ravenous than when they were angry. Primal urges overpowered all.  
  
'Primal urges, that's it!' she exclaimed to herself.  
  
"ATTRAGGASI!!!" she cried.  
  
She watched as an illusion popped up of an obviously female Baloth. The male stopped its roaring and blinked at the female before moving towards it.  
  
"NOVA DEL VELENO!"  
  
Green blasts of energy flew outwards all around her and Harry ducked so as not to be poisoned. The female Baloth disappeared and the male was quickly hit by at least fifty blasts of the poison. It roared in pain and the poison quickly spread by the increased blood flow caused by the thrashing.  
  
"Scoppio del Sporcizia!"  
  
The dirt around the beast exploded and debris flew into the beast's eyes, blinding it.  
  
"NOW TO END THIS! ESPLODA!" she screamed.  
  
The beast's tail exploded, along with its heart. It let out a high- pitched keel and fell to the ground, writhing, before the rest of the body exploded in a gigantic fireball. As Ginny picked up the weapons she had dropped the puzzled over this until Harry walked over to explain.  
  
"There's a problem with having your butt next to your heart. You hit some methane pockets and well, BOOM!" chuckled Harry, throwing her arm around her.  
  
Ginny kissed him lightly on the cheek before laughing and running off towards Alex's. Harry stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before building up enough mental power to chase after her.  
  
"HEY, WAIT UP!" he called.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good, the prophecy is beginning to be fulfilled. It's amazing how powerful that girl is without training. She shall soon be near Harry's strength, well would be, except that with those magical items he got from that quest, he's twenty times more powerful. But she's no creampuff either. Odd, I really have to go look over that prophecy again," muttered a woman as she watched from afar. "He's going to need her in times to come, I just hope that she's up to the challenge...."  
  
Looking at the locket inside her palm, she sighed at the face of her husband. Why did the damn guardians have to let her come here and not James? It wasn't fair! Wiping a tear from her eye she waved her hand and transformed once again from Lily to Alex.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, three weeks had passed and it was time for the two to go back to their own dimension. Alex, for some reason, was really upset about this and broke down crying. When Harry asked her what was wrong she started babbling and sputtering.  
  
"I promise I'll come back and visit you Alex! SEE YOU LATER!" he called.  
  
The two disappeared in a blinding flash of light, and Alex collapsed to the ground in grief.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Harry appeared in the wilderness near about ten miles away from Voldemort's castle, he wondered where Ginny was and realized that she must have been transported back to the place she got to the dimension from. It was then Harry realized that he was in the middle of a camp of vampires. Harry quickly dispatched most of them and just when he thought it was over, a blast of energy hit him in the back and sent him flying. As he landed, he spit out the dirt and turned around to see a pale figure standing there.  
  
"Well, well, nice to see you to Ertai. I thought you had died when I set fire to the vampire hold." chuckled Harry.  
  
Ertai merely glared at him, "Shut the fuck up Potter. I am older now, and you don't stand a chance."  
  
With that, Ertai's eyes were flooded with crimson power and the wind spun around him. The earth began to shake and Harry grabbed on to a sapling near him to prepare him for what happened next. The wait wasn't long and a 500 mph blast of wind shot forth from Ertai and would have blown Harry around the world and back if he hadn't prepared himself. Just as Harry stood up, Ertai let out a screech that Harry recognized as a vampire call.  
  
"Oh shit!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
The forest grew darker and before Harry knew it, he was surrounded by over 600 vampires, young and old.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
{1} A Wakizashi is a sword primarily used by samurais. If the samurai got caught, he would use that blade and kill himself which is why it is also called a suicide blade. 


End file.
